Hidden Behind the Eyes
by oasisblue
Summary: After a year, apart Mori and Honey's cousin returns to attend Ouran but something is very different about her. She is cold, reserved, and extremely heartless but has a boyfriend. Can the Host Club let the girl be the she used to be?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Hidden Behind the Eyes

Summary: After a year, apart Mori and Honey's cousin returns to attend Ouran but something is very different about her. She is cold, reserved, and extremely heartless but has a boyfriend. Can the Host Club let the girl be the she used to be?

Beep. Beep. Beeeep. Be-.

I sighed as I pull the covers off and go to the bathroom. Today's the day I return to Japan. I really don't want to go back to Japan. I sigh again as I look around at my luggage. Most of my things were already sent to Japan. I grab my brush and brush waist long platinum blonde hair that looks a lot like my very short cousin but lighter. I wash my light steel grey blue eyes off any remaining makeup. I look like my cousins too much. I dress in a loose fitting flower printed blouse that sleeves reach my elbow and a black tight mini skirt that had black waist belt. I wear suede black pumps. I pack up my bathroom things and I finish just as the alarm I set rings telling to leave. I see the taxi I called is also here. I tell him to drive to the MSP airport. I silently and mentally say goodbye to the places, things, and people I meet and came to love. I sooner then I knew it were at the airport. I told him to drop me at the fifth terminal. I pay him the money and leave to the check in desk. I check in a take my carry-ons to security and go through. I pick up my carry-ons and wait for a couple minutes before I was allowed on the plane. I listen to my IPod for about thirty minutes before sleep over comes me. I dream about the memories of Japan when I was there.

"_Yuri your cousins are here." My mother called me. At the time, I was three._

"_Yes mother I am coming." I run towards my mother and cousins._

"_YURI-CHAN we missed you, right Takashi." Mitsukuni rushed to hug me in a very crushing hug._

"_Yeah" Takashi answered._

"_Let go Mitsukuni, I can't breathe." I pant trying to breathe. He releases me and apologizes._

"_Let's play Yuri-chan." Mitsukuni drags me outside. That's where this memory stops._

"_I like you. Will you go out with me?" A black haired green eye person who was really cute named Kyou asks._

"_Um... Can I get back to you later? I need to think about it." I ask._

"_Yeah it's fine." Kyou agrees._

_LATER ON_

"_Mitsukuni, Takashi guess what happened today to me?" I jump._

"_What?" Takashi says._

"_You saw a unicorn that was eating cake." Mitsukuni answers very random._

"_No… Anyway you know that guy I thought was really cute." I stopped and they nodded "Well he asked me out today and I told him I would answer tomorrow. Isn't this great?" My cousins' faces both fell._

"_Hey what's wrong? Why are you so sad? You should be super happy right now." I poke them._

"_Aren't you too young to date someone? You're only fourteen." Mitsukuni worries._

"_My mom told I could. Anyway I'm almost fifteen." I retort._

"_Mitsukuni's right." Takashi sides with Mitsukuni._

"_You guys are mean. I hate you guys." I scream at them and run away. My phone rings and I look to see it was my best friend at the time, Mina._

"_Oh my god I heard that Kyou asked you out. What did you say? You like him, right?' Mina excited speaks._

"_He did. I didn't reply back. Yes, I like him. My cousins are so mean. They don't want me to go out with Kyou. I want to go out with him though." I complain._

"_I bet they were just worried about you. I don't think that they meant to be mean. But oh my god this is amazing Kyou is a super popular guy and you are a popular girl even if you don't like it. Everyone loves you. Anyway if you guys go out that would like the most perfect thing ever. You have to go out with him but only if you like him remember that." Mina was like jumping up and down._

"_I guess so. Mina I should go. I kinda want to be alone right now." I dismiss._

"_Yeah ok see you later." Mina hangs up. I don't get to be alone for long because someone spots me._

"_Yuri?" A male's voice surprises me. I see it is Kyou. He's holding an umbrella across the park bench I was sitting on._

"_Yeah it's me. What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I was walking around." He answered._

"_Oh alright then see you later." I try to dismiss him but he wouldn't budge._

"_Yuri you know it's going to rain soon, right. Here I'll take you home since you don't have an umbrella, right." He says. I love how gentlemen like he is._

"_Sure if you don't mind." I hide my blush unknown to me that my cousins were watching us._

"_No I don't it would be my honor to escort you home." He acts so sweet and I blush again._

"_Okay then- AH" I started to walk when it started to rain hard._

"_Are you wet?" He tries not to laugh. I whack for that._

"_That's so mean. Don't laugh. No I'm not that wet besides my hair that least." I try to squeeze the water of my hair._

"_Here you hair is going to get you soaked." He gives me the sweatshirt he was wearing. I feel my heart leap and stop as I try to hide my blush. We walk silently for what seems like forever._

"_Thanks this way." I point to the right as we walk to my house which was very close and feeling that his sweatshirt which was so warm._

"_Okay then so about earlier." He asks embarrassed after we get to my house._

"_I like you too but my cousins think I'm too young to date." I tell him._

"_I just want you to know I don't like you. I love you. I can't imagine life without you." He shocks me. I just stand there shocked. Before I know it, he claims my first kiss. I kiss him back. I guess sometimes he dropped the umbrella because I feel the rain pouring. I thought it was cliché but who cares. I feel his arms around my waist as I put my arm around his neck. To my disappointment, we broke the kiss and both of us are panting and smiling at each other._

"_Kyou, I love you too. I was scared if I told you that I loved you that you would change your mind." I hug him. He hugs me back._

"_So I guess…" He says._

"_I guess so… but my cousins are going to be mad. I really hate how they treat me like a little kid sometimes. I really value their opinion though. Maybe we should wait until my cousins approve." I worry._

"_I don't mind. I would do anything for you." Kyou agrees_

"_Thank you so much." I hug him again._

"_It's fine. I should go though." He says and kisses me on my cheek goodbye._

"_Bye" I wave until I can't see him anymore. I walk inside to my mom._

"_Mom guess what." I ask her._

"_What?" She answers._

"_You know that guy I told how I love him, right." I pause while she nods. "He asked me out and told me. That he loves me." I was squealing._

"_Oh my how lucky are you? Did he kiss you?" My mom asks._

"_Yes he did. It was the best thing ever. But you can't tell Takashi or Mitsukuni they don't want me to date anyone. So I'm keeping it a secret-" I was interrupted by the door being slammed open._

"_Auntie Ria, Yuri was out with a boy who she kissed." Mitsukuni screams out, something clicks in my head, and I become livid._

"_You two were watching me? I can't believe you guys. You two are the worst. Anyway, I kissed him because I LOVE him. I hate you guys so much. You guys never trust me. I'm not five anymore, god leave me alone." I scream at him and I going to leave but my mom stopped me._

"_Mitsukuni, Yuri had already told me what happened and I don't think it was right to follow her." My mom scolds him and Takashi._

"_Aunt Ria we told she shouldn't though." Takashi sides with Mitsukuni angering me more._

"_Leave me alone. I don't care what you think anymore. Here I was saying maybe I should wait until you guys agreed but you two are the most horrible people I know. You guys meant the world to me. I listened to whatever you wanted. So that if I wanted something you guys would agree but no matter what it was you never listened or agreed to me. My love life is the only thing you guys don't have control over. I hate Mitsukuni and Takashi. If you ever come here I will beat your asses." I scream while I storm to my room._

"_But Yuri-chan-" Mitsukuni starts._

"_Don't call me that. You have no right to talk to me like I still consider you guys cousins." I shut him._

"_Yuri, stop being rude and just listen to us." Takashi says making my blood boil even more._

"_Like you should be saying that you spied on me. You followed me. You even tried to get me in trouble." I was done talking but they weren't._

"_Yuri- chan please listen. We didn't know that you would be so mad at us. We were worried about you. We thought he might do something you wouldn't want. So we were following to make sure nothing happened. You are a little sister to us." Mitsukuni tries to apologize and I ignore him._

"_Yuri we were really sorry and please don't be mad at us." Takashi tries to apologize but I also ignore him._

"_Yuri answer them please." My mom pleads._

"_Taka-nii and Mitsuki-nii get the hell out of my house now or I'll beat your asses now." I scream._

"_Fine we'll leave." Takashi sighs as Mitsukuni cries._

"_Mom I'm going to change so I can train okay." I tell her._

"_Okay sweetie. Are you sure that it was okay not to let them apologize?" My mom worried tells me after I have changed. _

"_I don't want their apologies. They are horrible people." I vent._

"_Okay then have fun and be safe." My mom gushes. I go the dojo and I soon afterwards, I start to cry. I soon I am embraced in a hug. I see that it was Takashi and Mitsukuni. Immediately I am livid again._

"_Let me go or else." They let go because they hear my voice dangerously angry. They put their hands out saying their innocent as if. I take it as an advantage and flip them both. They get up and decide to run because I'm extremely mad. Years after Mitsukuni came to be the best fighter in the Haninozuka. I challenged him, we both went to our hardest, and I beat him brutally. So I became the best fighter and they know not to mess with me._

_NEXT DAY_

"_Will Miss Yuri Haninozuka and Mister Kyou __Takahashi __come to the Principal's office?" The intercom says. I leave my class 3-A. I was in my final year middle school at Ouran Academy. Kyou and I walk to the office._

"_Why do you think he wants us?" I ask._

"_Maybe he wanted to give us an award for something." Kyou shrugs and takes my hand. Which surprises me and I look at him. "No matter what happens I'll protect you." He squeezes my hand. We walk hand and hand until we reach the office where we let go of each other._

"_Please go straight in." The secretary says. We do as she says and we see Chairman Suoh._

"_Do you remember the exchange program essay? That all students were required to complete." He says and we both nod. "Well only two students were to win and you both have won." He says after we sit down._

"_Yuri I was moved to tears with your essay about the girl that was abused but still smiled but how unfortunately that she died. God bless her soul." He compliments me._

"_Thank you Sir." I thank him._

"_Kyou I was deeply impressed with your knowledge of the problems of the school systems and how you knew what would work." He compliments Kyou._

"_Would you two like to go to America?" Chairman Suoh asks._

"_Yes." We say in sync. We look at each other and laugh._

"_Then here's all the information you two need. You are dismissed for the day." He says as we get up. We walk out of the school and start walking._

"_I want to walk you home. I would feel terrible if you got hurt." He decides. Faster than yesterday we were at my house and while he's walking back. I rush to give a hug._

"_I love you." I say as a blush creeps up on my face._

"_I love you too." He says as he hugs me back._

"_I'm glad that you and I get to America together." I whisper loud enough for him to here._

"_Me too." He tighten his hug._

"Miss wake up the flights going land soon." The lady speaking in English next to me woke me up.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." I explained to her in English.

"That's fine. It seemed like a good dream because you were smiling and muttering things. I'm Lily. I'm twenty-three." Lily introduced.

"I'm Yuri. I'm sixteen. Yeah it was for the most part. It was about my boyfriend and me. Other part was when I was still in Japan." I explain my dream to her.

"You're Japanese? So am I, I guess we have something in common. We don't look Asian." She and I laugh.

"Yeah you're right, so how long were you visiting America for?" I ask in Japanese.

"About six months." She states in Japanese.

"I was studying aboard for a year. My boyfriend and I won the exchange program scholarships at my school." I told her.

"Oh really where's your boyfriend shouldn't you be sitting by him." Lily asked.

"He's still in America. They did the same thing when we're going to America. Their system works as girls and then boys. I think it's stupid." I explain.

"It is very stupid. Oh what a beautiful necklace you are wearing. Where did you get it?" Lily asks about my key necklace.

"My boyfriend gave it to me before I left for America." I smile at the memory.

"How sweet. How long have you two been dating for?" She asked.

"Since I was fourteen but I was almost fifteen at the time. So almost two years." I told her.

"Aww how cute. My fiancé and I meet at your age." Lily sighs dreamily as I laugh.

"_Hello all passengers we will be landing in about twenty minutes."_ The intercom announced.

"Yea. Finally going to be home. We should chat some other time after we get off." Lily says scribbling her number on a piece of paper and hands it to me. I do the same.

Honey today was not his normal self. He was too bouncy and jittery. All his friends besides Takashi were worried.

"Ne isn't Yuri-chan coming today. She's going to go to school. I know it. Takashi I'm scared that she won't come here to see us." Honey vents to Takashi.

"Mitsukuni, relax she should be here in an hour." Takashi says surprising the Host Club.

"Okay Takashi I'll relax." Mitsukuni agrees. The Host Club was have an late meeting two hours after school started so when the meeting was done they had time to relax.

I was walking out of the plane, saying goodbye to Lily. I had already to my driver to get my luggage so I just to my stuff and walked to the black limo. I saw the uniform for Ouran Academy for the high school and I saw a note.

_Yuri please do not wear this I_ just saw it and it is hideous. – Mom

I get myself ready for school and try to look as presentable as possible.

"Miss Yuri welcome back we will be going to the school and the Chairman of your school is on the line if you could talk to him." My driver, Hayao greeted me.

"I'll take the call." I grab the phone from him.

"_Hello Chairman." I greet him._

"_Hello Yuri." He greets back._

"_I would just like to say Welcome back and you are in class 2-A. Your mother called to say you are not wearing the uniform. Also your old room is still unused, remember Music Room three. Goodbye." He dismisses._

"_Goodbye." I hang up._

"Miss we are almost to the school." Hayao informs me.

"Thank you." I dismiss him. I think about all of my old friends who I am not excited or happy to see. I grimace at the new school's color. I like the color pink but this looks stupid.

"We have arrived Miss." Hayao informs me.

"Thank you. I will see you soon as I look around." I get out of the car. I decide to walk to my old room in the school Music Room Three. I walk through the high school until I reach the room. I walk up the stairs. I am soon blinded by bright light and rose petals. I am only think _'Damn that Chairman he did this to annoy me.'_

I am greeted with "Wel-" A male says.

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

"Wel-" When Tamaki had stopped his introduction was when everyone was shocked. Tamaki never stops in the middle of welcoming guests. The Host Club looks to see a very beautiful girl that was about five foot seven with a scowl on her face.

I was very mad right now. I hate being annoyed in the morning.

"Hello and who might you be?" The guy that greeted be earlier. He had blonde hair and… purple eyes.

"None of your business." I respond coldly.

"How are-" I cut one of the red head twins.

"Please shut up. You're very annoying." I replied with spite.

"YURI-CHAN how are you? I miss you so much." A boy hugged me.

"Who are you? Why are you touching? Get your filthy hands off me, you bastard." I threatened with venom laced in my threat. The boy let's go and starts to cry.

"Yuri- chan it's me." The boy says and I see it's my cousin, Mitsukuni.

"Oh it's _you_." I spat out with my eyes hard.

"Yuri it's been a while." Probably Takashi says.

"Not long enough in the way I see it. Unfortunately I was able to remember you two. I see that you're still a crybaby as ever Mitsukuni. Takashi just as annoying and stupid as ever." I glare at them as I sneer. If looks could kill they would be dead by now.

"Who is she?" One of the twins asked. I didn't see who asked so I didn't know who it was.

"Our cousin-" Mitsukuni starts.

"Save it I can speak and hear you know. I'm Yuri Haninozuka. Unfortunately I'm related to them." I grimace with the venom in my voice increasing.

"Why are you mean then?" The blonde idiot from before asked stupidly.

"It's their fault, I guess. Anyway I don't have to act like them." I answered as I sigh at his idiocy.

"How was America?" Takashi asks but ignore and start to leave the room before I know it all the people in the room crowd around the door beside Takashi and Mitsukuni are there.

"Move." I demand coldly but no one budges.

"I said move." I repeat and the same thing happens again.

"I. SAID. MOVE. YOU. ANNOYING. BASTARDS." I scream at them and clearly stress the words.

"Why should we? You clearly won't give Mori or Honey the time of day. So why should we?" The twin idiots act brave, which only angers me further.

"They don't deserve the respect people give them. They are filthy disgusting disgraces." I spat with venom laced.

"What reason do you have for that? Are you jealous of Honey and Mori's stronger abilities?" A black haired guy with glasses asks smirking which does but annoy me more.

"Stronger abilities? What are you talk- You didn't tell them or even bother to correct them. You two are such posers." I sneer at my cousins. "My idiotic cousins didn't mention that I'm stronger than both of them. Mitsukuni lost his title as the best fighter years ago. Takashi was beaten to the point he couldn't fight. I broke his shinai and I won. I'm stronger than bother of them. I'm not jealous of them. They are of me." I explained coldly. I soon hear my phone go off and it tells me it was a text. I see that it is my boyfriend and he said that he was here. I promised to meet him at the airport.

"I have to go I have prior events to be at." I make them move.

"Oh and Takashi and Mitsukuni you come to my house. I will beat your asses. Don't talk to me or touch me." I warn with my voice sounding dangerous. I leave the room. I run to Hayao and see him ready to drive me.

"Hayao drive to the airport." I grasp for air.

"But you just came back from one." He reasons.

"JUST DO IT DAMN IT." I scream at him and he complies. I was at the airport so fast I thought that we would get a ticket we didn't. I only could think about my boyfriend. I run through security and get to his terminal. I wait for only a couple minutes before I see him and wave.

"Yuri, I missed you." Kyou hugs me as I blush.

"I missed you too." I say as I hug him back. After we break our hug he outs his arms around my shoulders as we walk. I put my head on his chest, which is amazing.

"Yuri are you okay? You seem upset." Kyou figuring it out.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, don't worry Kyou." I wave it off.

"No something is bothering you." He demands.

"I saw my cousins today." I say as I realize I hear a noise and when I would at the area I see a bush move. I knew it was my cousins.

"Don't you think you should forgive them?" He plead.

"No never." I answer.

"Why?" He asked.

"Over my dead body will I forgive them. I hate them with every once in my body. They both should burn in hell." I say ending the conversation sort of.

"I was mad for a bit but please for me." He thinks that will work.

"No I won't. Even I was dead I wouldn't apologize. If they were to die I would be so happy, you because they be in hell suffering." I ended. Kyou tensed his hand and I look up. He seemed upset but he already knows the answer I would give.

"Kyou they're watching us. Let's play a game." I smirk and whisper.

"What kind of game?" He asks devious also whispering.

"It's called catch my cousins spying on us. Just do something and I'll pretend I don't want to." I explain as he kisses my check.

"Yuri let's go over there." He tugs on my wrist and I pretend it hurts.

Mitsukuni and the others had followed Yuri. Mitsukuni and Takashi were extremely angry when they saw it was Kyou. They start to follow her very carefully and make sure nothing happens.

"Ow let go Kyou. It hurts let go please." I faked a wince as I plead.

"No I said we are going here." He screams at me and I fake a whimper. I flash him a look saying good job so far.

"Please just let go." I whimper.

"You ungrateful bitch you think I'll let go of you to flirt with other guys no way. I don't know why I'm still dating a slut like you. I show you what I deserve from you." He says surprising for a moment but I quickly regain my composure. I am quickly slammed into a wall.

"Mori didn't she say that she's a good fighter?" The twins ask.

"Yes but she won't hurt people she cares for." Takashi replies.

"Takashi this too much we have to help her." Mitsukuni gets up and runs toward them.

"They're going to come sooner or later." I remind him.

"LEAVE OUR COUSIN ALONE. YOU WEIRDO." Mitsukuni comes running with Takashi. I start to clap.

"Same as always aren't we. I guess old habits die hard. I knew you were following me and I planned this." I say while clap. " Sorry for making you don things you didn't want to do." I apologize to Kyou.

"Why would you do that?" Takashi TRIES to scold me.

"You wanted a show so I put one on. Anyway why are you following me? Didn't you learn with the first time." I asked icily. As the both shudder. "Let's go. No point in trying to talk to them." I start to walk away.

"We did it because we were worried about you. We didn't want you to get hurt." Mitsukuni tries to explain. I stop walking. I was beyond livid.

"What did you say?" I asking them even though I heard them. I turn to see them eye to eye and they were scared.

Mitsukuni and Takashi were very afraid of Yuri at the moment. Her eyes had changed to an ocean blue. That was very bad for them. They both thought that Yuri might kill them both. The Host Club was very shocked and confused by this. Mitsukuni and Takashi were both very scared was unusual sight to see.

'_I'm going to kill them both. Those bastards.'_ I thought. I started to walk towards them but Kyou stops me. "Yuri don't please don't hurt them." I think about for a moment and shake my head. "At least do it for me please. You don't need to do this. You don't need any of this shit, do you." I stop cold. "Fine." I give up.

"You're so lucky. This is a warning though. Don't bug me ever again. Don't think I won't try to kill you next." I warn. "Let's go I don't want to waste another minute is the same area as them." I walk away as Kyou stands shocked for a while. He catches up to me and was happy that I didn't hurt them. "Yuri thank you for listening to me." He hugs me and I hug him back.

"I didn't want to hurt you. You mean everything to me." I say when had stopped walking.

"You are the only thing that matters to me." He says as he closes the gap before he kisses me. I kiss him back. I am pulled closer to him when he puts his arm around my waist. This gave me the chance to feel his hard muscles. I feel the euphoria rush through my veins as he kisses me. I melt into his arms.

"How long is she going to kiss him? Why is she dating him in the first place? Didn't we tell her not to, Takashi? Why isn't she listening to us? Why?" Mitsukuni had been asking questions very upset at Yuri.

"Yes, Mitsukuni I know." Takashi had trying to calm him down.

"Why is she still kissing him? Why is he kissing her?" Mitsukuni kept answering questions only Yuri could answer.

After we broke the kiss, we stared at each smiling. I was so happy. I love Kyou so much. I am always happy when I'm with him. We decide that I should go home. So he walks me home.

"Bye sweet dreams." He says as kisses my cheek.

"See you tomorrow. I still don't get why you don't want to Ouran again." I was still confused. Before I was going to America, he said that he wouldn't go to Ouran. He explained that he didn't want to but it seemed like a lie to me.

"My parents want me to attend this school near Ouran. I also kinda don't want to go back there. I want to try something different." He FINALLY explains the truth.

"So that's why. You could have that said the first time." I remind him.

"I didn't want you to worry." He feels guilty. I could tell by the way he said it. What confirms it is that right after he hugs me. It surprises me for sure.

"It's fine. What worries me is that you don't tell me right away." I assure him. I also hug him back.

"I should go. I don't know if my dad is home or not." I start to worry.

"Bye. Oh, Chiya and Ava said to call them tomorrow." He waves goodbye as he walks. I stand there smiling at him until he left the area where my eyes couldn't see anymore. I sigh and walk in. It was eerie quiet. I was on guard in case my father was home. I was glomped into a hug unexpectedly, which surprised me.

"YURI. I missed you so much." My mom says as she hugs me. I sigh again.

"I missed you too, mom." I sighed at my mom's childish antics.

"SO why are the lights closed, mom?" I ask. My mom stops hugging me and turns on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" The servants scream. I was unfazed by this. I again sigh.

"Welcome back Yuri." The servants say again. I really didn't want this.

"Thanks. That was so thoughtful of you guys. I missed all of you guys." I smiled and told them what I really thought of their actions. I was touched but I didn't want it.

"Yuri how was America?" My maid, Alana asked. Alana has been working at with my family since I was born and she has been like a best friend to me. I could tell anything.

"It was fine, Thank you. I had so much fun there. I wish you guys were there. You would have loved it there." I hug Alana. I hug everyone and they give me welcome back presents.

"Here open mine first." The chef, Ichigo hands me his gift. I was a big gift. I was surprise that he got me such a gift. I open it the gift and… it was a GIANT cookbook. Ichigo knows I love to try to make meals. I hug him and thank him.

"Ours next." The servants that I barely knew handed me their gift together. It is wrapped in a blue and yellow polka dot wrapping paper. The present was a HUGE collection of book by my favorite authors. I am SO happy. I wanted to get these books. Now I don't.

"There's mine open it." Alana shoved the gift at me. I see that it is wrapped in a purple and pink striped wrapping paper. The present was a picture of me hand drawn in black and white. I was so real looking I almost mistook it as a photograph. I love Alana's drawings. I hug her again and thank her.

"Here this is your father and I present to you. Your father got delayed and is coming tomorrow. He sends his condolences to you." Once my mom mentions my father; my smile and happiness is vanished and replaced with anger. I didn't care about him. My mom stills hands me the gift wrapped in a shiny silver welcome back wrapping paper. I open it and was a new phone. I was waiting for my new phone. I now have the IPhone 4s. I was until this point going to still use my now old IPhone 4 but I have a new phone so never mind. I hug my mom and thank her. I liked the phone but I know my mom probably had another present for me but my father said no and forced to give me this instead. A phone with no sentimental value with it. My father insists I have the newest phone always. I don't really care what phone I have as long as it was the newer kind. My mom always gives me gifts that she chooses personally. My father doesn't care about those kinds of things.

"You guys thanks for the presents and the party but I'm kinda of tired. It's eleven o'clock now. I want to go sleep now if you don't mind. You can party still. I doubt I'll wake up because I am SO tired." I excuse myself and go to my room. All the things I had delivered to Japan had already made it because it was presented the way I wanted it. I smile and get into my neon purple bed and tuck myself in my purple and pink polka dot comforter as sleep consumes me.

CHAPTER END


	3. Chapter 3: The Suprise

Mitsukuni was not particular happy today. He was surprised on how much that boy…Kyou meant to Yuri. He was upset because he used to be like an older brother to Yuri. It hurt him to see her not needing him and being replaced. He was still hasn't realized the amount or pain he caused her. He was still naïve to what he and Takashi started. Takashi was there silently supporting his cousins. He never knew what anything meant to Yuri when they ignore her or disagreed with her on something she really wanted. They wanted to protect her from everything without realizing that they would hurt her more by doing so.

"YURI, WAKE UP." A voice screams which I wake up. I have no doubt in my mind that Alana was the one behind this all. I open my eyes and groan at the bright lights. I see Alana smirking at me, which only meant one thing; school.

"I'm getting up, Alana." I glare at her. I turn and try to sleep again once I THOUGHT she LEFT but she didn't. She pulls the covers of the large bed. I was surprised that she could take all of the blanket off the bed. I was instantly up and freezing cold. I glare at Alana who was laughing. Normally I would have killed someone if they did that but Alana is close enough that she could get away with something like that. I look at my closet and decided to find something to wear. I quickly see a uniform. It was a purplish blue blazer with a white blouse. The bottom was a black skirt. I see a note attached.

"Yuri this is the other option Ouran sent. I like it so please wear it. Love mom." I read and sigh. I start to put on the outfit. I go downstairs to get a small breakfast and head to school. When I reach downstairs, I see that breakfast was prepared and I had to eat that since my mom believes in not wasting food.

"Yuri did you sleep well." My mom tries to start small talk.

"It was fine thanks mom. So when is dad coming home." I asked and secretly cringed on having to mention him but I need to know.

"At the usual time." She sighed at me like I was being dumb. I shrug and decide to just take and apple and a bottle of water. I drag Hayao and he drives me to school. I was fixing my knee high plain white socks and my black heeled shoes. I didn't notice that we arrived until Hayao spoke up nervously. "Yuri-sama w-w-we …h-have… a-a-arrived."

"Thank you, Hayao. I'll see you later." I waved as he left.

"Are you the new student?" A tall male with light brown hair and dark brown eyes asked. I nodded.

"Follow me I'll show you to your class." He was apparently my escort. I already knew where my class was but I followed him, either way.

"This class 2-A." The boy's voice breaks me away from my daze. I was confused for a moment but I realized that he works and is not a student. Class had already started a few minutes before I was lead here. I guessed I came at a convenient time because the teacher was mentioning about a new student.

"The new student will be presenting themselves now." The teacher spoke with their hand seen through the see through door. I walk in.

"Tell us about yourself." The teacher commanded.

Kyoya and Tamaki were talking before the teacher informed them that a new student would be joining them today. They were shocked to see Honey-senpai's cousin walking through door. Tamaki was even more shocked that Kyoya had no idea that she was transferring today.

"Tell us about yourself." The teacher commanded her and immediately there were whispers about her. The duo didn't have a clue why though.

"I'm Yuri Haninozuka -" She was going to open her mouth to say more but she was cut off by screams of excitement.

"I'm your biggest fan." Was screamed by so many and that was almost all of the comments directed to her.

"Wow I never that I would be able to see Ace's lead singer, Yuri. Isn't she so cool? She is like the best singer ever." A particular comment by a girl was said that confused both Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Who's Ace?" Tamaki asked charmingly.

"It's a-a-a b-b-band in America." The poor girl was swooned and nearly fainted.

"Kyoya do you know anything about this." Tamaki asks. Kyoya once again shocks Tamaki by shaking his head to say no.

Kyoya since yesterday couldn't find a thing about this girl. She didn't have anything besides the three of the basics; birth certificate, medical record until she was ten though, and passport. This girl interested him. She was different. Nothing about her was the same as other girls in their school. She isn't swooned by their tricks. She is determined to get vengeance against Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai for reasons that are unknown. She was the first girl to make Tamaki actually marvel in her beauty but she hated it.

"Sing. Sing. Sing." The class chanted as Yuri yawned.

"No." She seemed to make the whole class stop with the way she said no. Tamaki and Kyoya were amazed at the way she could handle people swift and quick. She did it just like that.

I am not happy. I am NOT happy at all. I am in the same class of those idiots from yesterday. That blonde idiot and weird black haired glasses guy were there. Isn't it lovely? I would not have been mad if they weren't actually good friends with _them_. I was practically being begged to sing. No way, I only sing with my band or by myself. After I decline them.

"Teacher, where do I sit?" I ask as cold as possible to the teacher who shivers.

"Next to Suoh-san and Otori-san. Will you two raise your hands?" The teacher replies back warmly. The blonde idiot and the weird glasses guy answer. Great, just peachy I have to sit next the two most annoying people.

"Yuri-chan we meet again." The idiot makes me flinch when he says my name like that. I hate when people call me that when they are friends with _them_.

"Haninozuka-san nice to meet you." The weird glasses guy is such a faker. He thinks I believe that is a real then he is an bigger idiot.

"I never said you could address as Yuri-chan. I prefer that you don't call me my last name. I don't need to be reminded I'm related to _them_." I say with disgust evident in my voice.

"Then Yuri." The idiot tries. I sigh in defeat.

"I also prefer you don't talk to me." I turn away and get ready for class. Oh boy this going to be a long day for me. The day was actually fast and I found by old best friend, Mina. I guess she is still mad because she didn't talk to me. I made a couple of new friends. One girl named Sora who had dyed midnight bluish black hair and natural deep blue eyes. She was a really nice and sweet but very quiet and shy. Another girl named Reiko. She had black hair and reddish brown eyes. She was a loud mouth tomboy but a girl with a good heart.

After school, I decided to walk home with Kyou and since I had an hour before they get out. So I decide to explore. I saw the school was practically empty in the hallways. So I decide to sing a song from our album that I love; The Harold Song.

"_I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets. I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek. And this is so hard cuz I didn't see that you were the love of my life and it kills me. I see your face in strangers on the street. I still say your name when I'm taking in my sleep and in the limelight. I play it off fine." _I start.

"Tama-chan and Kyo-chan did you see my cousin today?" Mitsukuni asks. The duo nod.

"Why didn't you tell us that she sings?" Tamaki asks. Mitsukuni's confused says he doesn't know.

"She's a lead singer of a famous band called Ace." Kyoya answers explaining. Soon screams are heard through the room as all the girl scream, heck even Haruhi was screaming but not as intense as the other girls.

"Did you say the lead singer of Ace?" A girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes asks hopefully. She almost faints when she receives a nod.

"Oh my god. I have to see her. I love Yuri. She is soo cool and nice. She has the most amazing voice ever." The girl replied. Murmurs were soon around the room as all the girls whispered and giggled about their favorite singer.

"Oh my god do you think Kyou is with her?" The girl asked her friend.

"Isn't he like always with her? They are the cutest couple ever." The friend answered back.

"Who's that?" Mitsukuni asks sweetly while on the inside he was very angry.

"Kyou Takahashi. He's her boyfriend. He's also the lead singer of Unjustified. They were a couple before both bands became famous." The girl answers. They go back to gossiping.

"SHUT UP. I think I hear her." A girl screams and the room is instantly quiet.

I was singing my sixth song now. Face Down it was a sad song about abuse. Sad but it was a great song and I loved it. I am just about to start.

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy. One walk puts the rhythm in my hand. Still don't rather understand why you hang around. I see what's going down. Cover up with makeup in the mirror. Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone and he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she fall to the ground? Well- Oh shit this is bad." I stop as I see a huge group of girls standing and smiling in the room I entered and I didn't notice that people were in the room.

"YURI!" I hear the group scream together impressively.

"Well this a predicament isn't it?" I ask to myself and see that those idiotic three boys, one girl and _them_ nod.

"Will you sing again?" A girl asks with her eyes shining with hope.

"No I'm not that good. Anyway you girls would pay for a broken window for me right?" I ask and they all nod vigorously. I walk to a window and it was locked and I was too lazy to open the so I kick the window breaking it and jump.

"Hasta la vista girls." I wave as they run down to make sure I okay but already knew that there was a flag post so I use as pole to slide after I caught if. I scared that I would be caught by those girls. Fan girls are vicious and will probably kill each other and ME for an autograph. Luckily, they weren't there. I run for it and while I'm running, I get a call. Whoever is calling has bad timing. I still answered and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I greet.

"YURI. Why didn't you call us? We told Kyou to tell you to call us." Ava, I'm sure is pouting right now.

"Sorry for being chased by fan girls and I think a few guys. Why did you call?" I ask and see the huge group of girls and boys after me. Shit, this is very VERY bad.

"Really that fast? Wow great cover. Anyway you know the tour in Japan that is supposed to be in like two years." Chiya took the phone from Ava probably.

"Yeah so what about?" I want to be done talking so I can hide.

"They want to move it up sooner. We don't know when though. That's all Erin would tell us." Ava and Chiya fight to tell me. Did I mention I was annoyed and run towards Kyou's school which was about to release soon.

"Thanks and you know that soon I was working on. The one Brie called Sweetheart." I remind.

"Yeah did you finish it?" Ava was clapping _way_ too early.

"No but I am close I can't figure out if we should put it as a single only or album only or both." I ask.

"BOTH." The say together. I am running even faster now because these girls and boys are getting more. I was so close to Kyou's school. It dismissed about now.

"Bye Yuri we're done talking but Brie said she wants to talk to you." They were so close to letting me hide.

"Hey Brie what's up?' I ask as normal as a girl running from rabid fan girls and boys.

"Nothing just want to ask you something quick." She seems upsets. I wonder why.

"Hit me." I reply. I see Kyou waiting and then looked worried when he sees the huge group after me… well now us. I grab his hand and drag him running.

"Yuri you know how Matt and me have been going out for a while now." She asks scared.

"Yeah keep going." I push to tell me quick.

"Well you know how you said that he wasn't a good match and he would only break my heart." She sniffles.

"Yeah what did he do?" I ask ready to fly back and America and kill him.

"Well I caught him cheating. He said it was only this time and was a mistake. He also said that he was caught up in the moment and that she didn't me anything to him. I'm really mad but I don't want to lose him. Why should I do?" She asks I was going to buy a ticket back to kill him.

"That bastard. I'll kill him for you as long you bury the body with me." I replied with mock seriousness and Brie started to laugh.

"Well I don't want to kill him but should I get back at him." Brie surprised me. Brie thinks revenge is a bad thing and should never do it. I get agree with her at something but not if the bastard deserves it.

"Well Brie I would do what you want. If it was me, I would talk to him and see if it is a problem then talk to the girl and ask if this is the first time this had happened. If it is then do what you want. If not get back at the motherfucking bastard. I will actually get back at him either. I will help you get back at him." I grin evilly.

"Actually you know what screw what I said about revenge. I'm going to show him what happens he messes with me." Brie really surprises me.

"So there's the plan…" I start.

"Your cousin is pretty popular. How come you didn't tell us that she is a singer?" Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out.

"I didn't know that she was a singer or that she could sing. She always told us she couldn't sing, right Takashi." Mitsukuni nudges Takashi. Takashi nods in response.

"Why did she come into the room yesterday? It didn't look like she accidently walked here." Kyoya asking wanting answers.

"She used to wait here for us until we were done with classes. This was her favorite room." Takashi surprising answering before Mitsukuni could open his mouth.

"So she used to not hate you two. Why does she now then?" Haruhi asks the question on the other hosts' mind.

"The except reason why we're not sure. When she was fourteen, _that guy_ asked her out. When she told, us and we thought it was a bad idea. She got mad and ran away. We got worried about her and followed her. Then we saw _him_ and we didn't exactly know she really liked him. He walked her home and then… kissed her and told her that he loved he. She told something we didn't hear very well but we knew she was conflicted because she at the time looked up at us and didn't want to against us but she wanted this enough to that. After she went inside, we ran in and tried to tell her mom but she got mad. Yuri said if we ever came back that she beat us and then we came back and she almost but we ran out if time. Then the next day was the last time we ever saw her until now. She was very angry and almost tried to kill us." Mitsukuni shivered at the idea.

FLASHBACK

"_Takashi let's go Yuri must be wait for us." Mitsukuni pulled Takashi both were sixteen at the time._

"_Ah let's go." They walked to the room and surprising Yuri wasn't there._

"_Hey guys I'm sorry I was caught in something. I'll tell you when we get out." Yuri- at the time was fourteen- was sighing happily. Once they got out and walk for a bit she started._

"_Mitsukuni and Takashi guess what happened to me today?" Yuri asked super excited. They were happy for their cousin whatever happened._

"_What?" Takashi says._

"_You saw a unicorn that was eating cake." Mitsukuni answers very random._

"_No… Anyway you know that guy I thought was really cute." She stopped and they nodded "Well he asked me out today and I told him I would answer tomorrow. Isn't this great?" Their faces both fell and their happiness._

"_Hey what's wrong? Why are you so sad? You should be super happy right now." She pokes them._

"_Aren't you too young to date someone? You're only fourteen." Mitsukuni worries._

"_My mom told I could. Anyway I'm almost fifteen." She retorts._

"_Mitsukuni's right." Takashi sides with Mitsukuni._

"_You guys are mean. I hate you guys." She screams at them and run away. They were worried so the follow her to make sure she was okay._

"_He did. I didn't reply back. Yes, I like him. My cousins are so mean. They don't want me to go out with Kyou. I want to go out with him though." She complains to a friend._

"_I guess so. Mina I should go. I kinda want to be alone right now." She says goodbye to her best friend, Mina._

_She doesn't get to be alone for long because someone spots me. They couldn't see who it was behind the bushes._

"_Yuri?" A male's voice surprises her. They see it was the boy she was talking about. He's holding an umbrella across the park bench she was sitting at._

"_Yeah it's me. What are you doing here?" She asked._

"_I was walking around." He answered._

"_Oh alright then see you later." She tries to dismiss him but he wouldn't budge._

"_Yuri you know it's going to rain soon, right. Here I'll take you home since you don't have an umbrella, right." He says. They were very mad at how gentlemen like he is pretend to be._

"_Sure if you don't mind." Yuri hides her blush unknown to her that they were watching them and saw her blush._

"_No I don't it would be my honor to escort you home." He acts so sweet and she blushes again._

"_Okay then- AH" She started to walk when it started to rain hard. The two try very hard to not to laugh._

"_Are you wet?" He tries not to laugh. She whacks for him that. The two watching them cheer Yuri on but she stops after that._

"_That's so mean. Don't laugh. No I'm not that wet besides my hair that least." She tries to squeeze the water of her hair._

"_Here you hair is going to get you soaked." He gives her the sweatshirt he was wearing. She tries to hide her blush, which further angers her cousins. Mitsukuni and Takashi follow the two walking silently for what seems like forever to the both of them._

"_Thanks this way." She points to the right as they walk to her house which was very close and she felt the sweatshirt and gave off a sigh which was the almost the last for the cousins._

"_Okay then so about earlier." He asks embarrassed after they all get to her house._

"_I like you too but my cousins think I'm too young to date." She tells him what they told her._

"_I just want you to know I don't like you. I love you. I can't imagine life without you." He shocks her and the two watching them. She just stood there shocked. Before anyone knew it, he claimed her first kiss that the cousins knew about. She kisses him back which was the last straw for the cousins of Yuri. Sometime he dropped the umbrella, while they were kissing because they saw the rain pouring on them. The duo watching thought it was cliché and very cheesy. They saw his arms around their cousins waist and it infuriated them as she put her arms around his neck. To their pleasure and excitement, they finally broke the kiss and both of them are panting and smiling at each other._

"_Kyou, I love you too. I was scared if I told you that I loved you that you would change your mind." She hugs him. He hugs her back. The duo couldn't hear what she said because it wasn't loud enough for them to hear._

"_So I guess…" He says._

"_I guess so… but my cousins are going to be mad. I really hate how they treat me like a little kid sometimes. I really value their opinion though. Maybe we should wait until my cousins approve." She worries and the confliction shows in her face._

"_I don't mind. I would do anything for you." Kyou agrees with her making the cousins a little less mad._

"_Thank you so much." She hugs him again and it makes them even more angry._

"_It's fine. I should go though." He says and kisses her on her cheek goodbye. The two watching had the same thought 'How many times is he going to kiss AND touch our cousin?' _

"_Bye" She waves until she couldn't see him anymore. She walks inside to my home_

"_Takashi we have to tell her mom maybe she'll agree with us." Mitsukuni throws out an idea._

"_Yeah." Takashi agrees._

"_Auntie Ria, Yuri was out with a boy who she kissed." Mitsukuni screams out, something must have clicked in her head because she became livid._

"_You two were watching me? I can't believe you guys. You two are the worst. Anyway, I kissed him because I LOVE him. I hate you guys so much. You guys never trust me. I'm not five anymore, god leave me alone." She screams at them and was going to leave but her mom stopped her._

"_Mitsukuni, Yuri had already told me what happened and I don't think it was right to follow her." Her mom scolds him and Takashi._

"_Aunt Ria we told she shouldn't though." Takashi sides with Mitsukuni angering her more._

"_Leave me alone. I don't care what you think anymore. Here I was saying maybe I should wait until you guys agreed but you two are the most horrible people I know. You guys meant the world to me. I listened to whatever you wanted. So that if I wanted something you guys would agree but no matter what it was, you never listened or agreed to me. My love life is the only thing you guys don't have control over. I hate Mitsukuni and Takashi. If you ever come here I will beat your asses." She screams while she storms to her room._

"_But Yuri-chan-" Mitsukuni starts._

"_Don't call me that. You have no right to talk to me like I still consider you guys cousins." She shuts him up._

"_Yuri, stop being rude and just listen to us." Takashi says making her blood boil even more._

"_Like you should be saying that you spied on me. You followed me. You even tried to get me in trouble." She was done talking but they weren't._

"_Yuri- chan please listen. We didn't know that you would be so mad at us. We were worried about you. We thought he might do something you wouldn't want. So we were following to make sure nothing happened. You are a little sister to us." Mitsukuni tries to apologize and she ignores them both._

"_Yuri we were really sorry and please don't be mad at us." Takashi tries to apologize but she also ignored him._

"_Yuri answer them please." Her mom pleads her._

"_Taka-nii and Mitsuki-nii get the hell out of my house now or I'll beat your asses now." She screams at them._

"_Fine we'll leave." Takashi sighs as Mitsukuni cries as they 'leave'._

"_Mom I'm going to change so I can train okay." They hear her tell her mom._

"_Okay sweetie. Are you sure that it was okay not to let them apologize?" Her mom worried tells her after a long silence. _

"_I don't want their apologies. They are horrible people." She vents unknown also hurting them._

"_Okay then have fun and be safe." Her mom gushes. She goes the dojo and soon afterwards, she start to cry and they feel obliged to help her feel better. They soon embraced her in a hug. She sees that it was Takashi and Mitsukuni. Immediately she is livid again._

"_Let me go or else." They let go because they hear her voice dangerously angry. They put their hands out saying their innocent as if. She takes it as an advantage to get at the and flips them both. They get up and decide to run because she extremely mad. Years after Mitsukuni came to be the best fighter in the Haninozuka. She challenged him, we both went to our hardest, and she surprisingly beat him brutally. So she became the best fighter and they know not to mess with her._

FLASHBACK END

"That's what happened?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked to make sure that was all.

"Yup." Mitsukuni became happy again.

"So you followed her and she got mad. I would have done the same as her. That was uncalled for but I see where you're coming from. You treat her like she is your little sister. You were just overprotective of her. Just tell her that I bet she will understand if you do." Haruhi shocked the host club and they felt ashamed because they had done that before to see where Haruhi lived.

"That's not true. We don't care what she does. We never did." Mitsukuni not wanting to sallow his pride.

"You mean you never cared for me." A voice, which was usually filled with disgust and venom towards him and Takashi now sound hurt and filled sadness. Mitsukuni instantly regretted his decision and felt horribly.

"You mean you never cared for me." I was hurt and sad. I agreed to give them a chance and to see they changed or not. But that statement just hurt me and made all the fun and happy memories that I had with them seem so fake.

"Yuri that's not true. I just said that because-" Mitsukuni started but I didn't want to hear his excuse.

"Save it. I was going to actually give you a chance because Kyou said he could tell you felt bad but you didn't even care about me. So when I wanted your help or suggestion on something now I know why you never wanted to help me. You also know why I didn't like to tell about things I really wanted. I really hate you two." I run out of the room hearing people calling my name. I wouldn't dare stop until was far far away from here.

"All my hard work went down the drain so fast." Kyou sighs.

"You don't hate us." Mitsukuni asks incredulously.

"No. Why would I hate you?" Kyou asks confused.

"We tried to make sure that you two don't end up together." Mitsukuni replies.

"I was a little mad at first but I figure out why you two did it and understood. I can't be mad at people who are just trying to show care for their family." Kyou answered truthfully.

"I guess we misunderstood you. We're sorry." Takashi apologizes and Mitsukuni nods with him showing that he agrees.

"It's okay. But I doubt Yuri will forgive for a long time. I been begging for almost two years for her to forgive. I finally convinced her to give you two a chance but she heard that and must have been more than she sounds because she ran. She doesn't actually hate the amount she gives off. She did talk about you when we were in America. She would say that you two used to the best cousins to her. She talked about in little positive light but that still better than all negative. She would say she used to have so much fun with you guys. I'm guessing you shattered all her memories of you guys and her." Kyou sighed again.

"I didn't mean it like that. I only didn't want to admit it." Mitsukuni barely whispering by the time he finished talking.

"I know. I guess I should go find her. Ava, Chiya and Brie will kill me if I lose her." Kyou starts to leave sighing again.

"Wait can we come." Mitsukuni looked at Takashi who nodded.

"Yeah come on." Kyou waved them over.

I was sobbing and I couldn't stop but I didn't know why. I hated them. I hate them. They are the biggest bastards ever. I never want to see them. I wanted this mess to end. I all I wanted was a sincere apology. I would probably still be mad but I will eventually get over it. I really hate them now. I don't care if they give an apology that's sincere because I WON'T forgive them. All those times I had fun with them. All of them fake and forced. I HATE YOU BASTARDS. Go to hell and rot there. I look at the view from the Sakura tree I was on to see if could cheer me up this time like it always but sadly I doesn't.

"YURI. Where are you?" Kyou was frantically looking for Yuri.

"Do you see her?" Mitsukuni asking Takashi who shakes his head sadly.

"Is there a place she would go when she's sad?" Kyou asked hoping get answers form them.

"Yeah there was this Sakura tree she loves to be on when she is sad because the view cheers her up." Mitsukuni cheers up.

"Where is it?" The Host Club and Kyou ask together.

"It's near Mountain Park." Takashi answered and Kyou took off to find the girl he loves. He was agitated since she left. He couldn't stand to think that she was somewhere crying and he not being near to comfort her.

"Kyou wait up." Tamaki's voice was faded but he still heard and decided to wait. Mountain Park wasn't far from here so he knew he should do the right thing. So when they caught up to him. He had an excellent plan.

"I have an idea. When we get there, none of you can make a noise. She'll hear you and won't come down." He proposed and everyone agreed. They rushed to find the girl that holds so much hate and anger that no one wants. They hear sobbing when they reached the park.

"Yuri are you there?" Kyou asks. The sobbing instantly stops.

"Yuri are you there?" A voice similar to Kyou asks me. I instantly stop sobbing because I didn't know who it was.

"Yuri if you're there answer me please? It's me, Kyou." The voice claiming to Kyou begs. I still don't know if it was really him or not.

"Yuri are you serious? I know you're there. Do I really have to prove it to you?" He asks. I'm starting to think it is Kyou.

"Yuri your necklace it has I love you engraved on it. It was given to you on the day you left to America. I gave it to you." I gasp because only Kyou knows. I never told people specific things about the necklace.

"Yuri come down please. You might get hurt." I look at my black tank top, which was lightly stained, from my arm when I scratch it. I had changed what I was wearing after we found a place to find. I only got to change before they found us. So I was a black tank top and dark blue sport shorts. I was wearing black sparkly sandals.

"No I'm going to come down." I finally spoke.

"Please." He begged. It was tempting but nope.

"Nope." I popped my p's.

"I'll come up and push you off." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I already know he wouldn't do that.

"Try me." I was surprise because most of the time he tries something else.

"Go ahead then." I was actually afraid but I knew he wouldn't try.

"Never mind but Yuri I wanted to tell and don't kill me but…" He trails off.

"What is it?" I press.

"I have to go to America again because my parents are making me don't be mad please." He says and thinks I won't be mad. Is he serious?

"You're kidding me." I lean over the edge but I lean over just a little much and it was kind of slippery and I am falling.

"Oh Shit. Fuck gravity." I cuss as I fall waiting for the impact. It never did though instead I landed in a pair of arms. Namely Kyou's.

"I told you were too light." I whack him.

"I almost died and that's what you say. Wow why am I surprised?" I shake my head at his antics of trying to cheer me up.

"Well I almost had a heart attack because you scared me but you're alive right. You are really light." He explained his point.

"Okay but why are they there? You didn't think I won't notice that they were with you. Their breathing is really loud." I say as the idiots come out of their hiding place.

"So can I get down now? I don't exactly like to be suspending in the air." I ask.

"Hmm… if you agree to hear them out." I paled because he was completely serious.

"No. not if even the deepest part of hell were to freeze over. I would rather die than hear them. I don't need traitors and liars in my life anymore." I glare at them.

"Then no you can stay here." He tightens his hold on me.

"You're an idiot for trusting them. Wait is that a guy that looks like you exactly. He is soo copying your look." I distract him as I kick my legs to loosen his hold but she turns back quick enough retighten his hold.

"Really? I can't believe I fell for that." He face palmed himself.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Let me go. I'm dead my dad is coming today. I have to go if I'm late I'll be in trouble." I start to freak out as he lets me go.

"You better run. Don't get in trouble." He nods.

"I'm dead he's going to kill me. I was supposed to be home _TWO HOURS_ ago. Shit. If I'm not dead tomorrow then call Ava and tell her, she owes me a million dollars." I'm panicking. My dad is horrible he makes sure of it. I have to be on the top at everything. I am running home. I used to do this all the time. I would go after I got home than run back to make sure I was in bed by the time. I was home on time usually but when I wasn't it was torture. My dad sees me as only a money making machine. He thinks I don't need anything like other people like; water, food or sleep.

I am so close to home. I have to not make a noise when I get in or else… I don't want to think about that. I open the door slowly making sure I doesn't creak. No one is at the door, good maybe dad's sleeping. CRASH! Oh my god that was an empty wine bottle. That was supposed to hit me but he missed.

"Where the hell have you been, Yuri?" My Father's loud voice booms. I was scared.

"ANSWER, BITCH." MY father grabs my hair pulls in. I don't dare show emotions and let _him_ win. My mom is timidly standing at the stairs.

"I was out. I didn't see the time go by so fast." I replied with no emotions whatsoever.

"Doing what? I didn't raise you to be a slut, missy." My father thinks he raised me. He is never home. He is always out of the country. He only hurts me never my mother.

"I was with my friends." I didn't technically lie but that wasn't the answer _he_ was looking for. _He_ smashed my head against the wall. It no longer hurts when he does that. I feel nothing. I'm just numb the whole time.

"How many times have you long not to be late?" He repeats the line that he says every day. He hates losing to me. So I never do my best against _that monster_. He would give a worse punishment for doing my best. He thinks he is the best but he is pretty weak compared to me. SLAP! I didn't notice that he slapped or was going to until he did.

"Go to hell. I'm disgusted by your presence. I have to unfortunately have to be your father. Do you know the humiliation I face having as a daughter? I should finish you off now. End my misery now. You are such a disgrace. You even have the nerve to come to this house as if I will still allow you home." He insults me only making mad but I can't hit him. I'll be in trouble forever. I clench and unclench my fists so I can calm down. Unfortunately, _my father_ notices and smirks.

"Does the little slut want to fight?" He plays dirty always. Also proof he punches me. I stand my ground. I don't hit back or anything. I can't, I can't.

"Fight back, whore." He did not just call me a whore. I have only had one boyfriend and I'm still a virgin. I can't fight back my mom was crying silently trying not divert attention herself. She wants to help me but can't _he_ is too scary for her.

"I SAID FIGHT." I catches me off guard when he slaps me. I stagger but I stand my ground until he pushes me down. I can't get up because he kicks me. I can't fight, I promised. I can't fight, I promised.

"So the little prostitute can't fight. Don't get yourself in things you can't. You are so weak. I can't believe you are even lucky enough to be called Haninozuka." He pulls my hair as I try to get up. I hate him. I want him to go to hell. He likes to see me in pain. He likes to see me weak. I am just so angry at him. He leaves me alone. It was quick for once.

"What are you doing here, Ria? You're supposed to be sleeping upstairs." My mom was too scared to say anything. Even though my father hates me. He loves my mom. She loves him too but she's now scared when he and I are in the same area. Scared that he might hurt my mom. I stand up.

"Don't touch mom. I will kill you if you do." My mom shook her head saying to stop but he was mad and he might do anything.

"The whore is going to fight?" He asks and I push him and grab mom and run upstairs. I was glad that my father doesn't know how to break down a door. Mom goes to her room and my dad was slamming my door telling me to up my door but I told him to go rot in hell. Then after he leaves and goes to bed. I got a call. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask. Who the hell calls at one in the morning?

"Yuri we found out when we are coming." Brie answers.

"When?" I ask warily.

"TOMORROW is our first concert. We're just doing the song we practiced on before you left. We're on a plane right now." All of them started then Ava took the phone.

"Give my phone back, Ava." Brie screams with her.

"I want to talk to her though." Ava I'm sure is pouting.

"Stop pouting and hand me my phone." Brie demands. I hear her grumble a fine.

"Anyway we can do the plan tomorrow too but main thing is that Chiya is the only one going to school tomorrow because I have to watch Ava since she has a light cold." Brie sighs as Ava sneezes.

"So anyway Erin bought us a house to live in or as a vacation home but whatever Erin just was wanting you to go to the house and stay there while we're here." Chiya explains.

"Done I'll go. Give the address." I ask and I get the address and hang up.

"Alana come here." Alana who sleeps in a room connected to my room comes rushing.

"What is it?" She gasps at my face it was probably bruised.

"We have to the Ace's Vacation home. Pack and let's go. We're taking the car." She nods and she runs of to pack. I throw all of my clothes in giant suitcase. I take everything I will need. I see Alana is doing the same.

"Ready?" I ask and she nods. I sneak out to the key drawer and get the key for the white Mercedes Benz SUV. I go in the driver slot and drive to the address. Thankfully, Chiya gave me directions from my school to the house. So I drive to the house with ease. We unpack and we are so tired that we just go to sleep.

CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter 4: Chiya Arrives? A Concert!

Alana and I were woken up by screaming.

"I will kill you if you don't shut up." I glared but I couldn't see who it was.

"Yuri, we're going to be late for school. I got the alternative uniform too. All of us actually." Chiya was shaking me awake. I relaxed. I get up and get dressed but I don't wear the uniform. Chiya decides not to either and I usher her into the car that was given to me. I drive to school and she grimaces at the color of school.

Chiya was a dark blonde light blue-eyed guitarist. She was a really sweet girl but she dressed up in clothing people would call slutty. She was far from a slut though. She hates it when people call her a slut. She will beat up people when they do. She was wearing a tight light blue tank top that showed off her boobs. She was wearing a short that practically showed off half her butt. Her mid-back hair had a tossed and windblown look. She had natural look on. She was wearing strappy black sandals.

"Pink? This looks horrible." She shivers.

"Let's go in. We don't want to be late." I show her to our room.

"Cool I'll try to remember, no promises." She says making me laugh.

"That's not happening." I laugh. She has no sense of direction.

"Teacher, we have a new student." I tell her.

"This is my best friend, Chiya. Mess with her and you answer to me, understood." I inform them sweetly. They all nod.

"Anyway, I'm Chiya Masayuki. I'm half-Japanese. I speak fluent Japanese. All of us do because me… well besides Yuri. I'm the guitarist in Ace. I hope we get along." She smiles.

"Where is she sitting?" I asked.

"Behind you." She answered.

"Welcome princess. Will you visit the host club with your friend?" The idiot tries to swoon us and is failing miserable.

"What's that?" We ask together. Chiya and I do that all the time.

"The host club is where we entertain girls." The idiot explains.

"So it is practically a place where you all of you guys a male prostitutes?" I ask. Chiya was in shock.

"No it's not." The idiot never explains again because the teacher starts teaching and we avoid him for the day.

"Let's go and annoy him." Chiya means that idiot. I go along and show her the room they are at.

"Welcome." A group of boys and one girl say together.

"I have a question how come she is in it unless she's a lesbian or an tranny. There is that you forced her because you guys forced her too." I point out as they drag us from the guest.

"How did you find out?" The twins tied us and put us in a dark room with only a lamp that is shining at us.

"It wasn't very hard. I noticed when I saw her. She looked too feminine to be a guy. We meet a lot of trannies because of our manger and her bar visits." Chiya and I answer back.

"All right but you have to keep our secret. To make sure you have to come to the host club every day and attend so we can watch you." The glasses guy asks, no demands us.

"No way trust me I don't need or have any reason to tell." I get up but the door was blocked and I was too lazy to get them out of the way.

"We will make your lives hell. I will personally make sure you suffer more than you would than in the deepest part of hell." Chiya was scared but I had an advantage.

"Shut the hell up. I could ruin your family in less than three minutes. Your father is pestering me. He won't stop asking for the Mint Industries to join with him and I have declined him at least ten times now but he isn't giving up. I could file for harassment and the public will know about it in minutes and it would be over like that." I threaten.

"I don't believe you." He actually doesn't believe me when it's true.

"Okay. Erin call you patch me through to nine- one- one. Thanks. Hello is this nine-one-one?" I ask and the lady replies.

"I would like to file a charges for Mr. Yoshio Otori under harassment." I start before the jerk tells her it is a joke.

"So you aren't joking. You have no records beside a few of the basics. Who are you?" He asks and I just smirk.

"Yuri Haninozuka. I'm your worst nightmare, asshole. I guess I can come it would be fun to ruin your little club." I walk away.

"You don't have anything on her, Kyoya?" Haruhi was shocked. When he nodded.

"She has something she doesn't want anyone to find out." Kyoya narrows his eyes at the girl.

"Hey everyone Ace is having a concert and you are all invited." I scream as all the girls were squealing. The stupid club came running out.

"Here girly I know you're a fan so front row tickets and ten whenever tickets." Chiya hands the girl in the stupid club tickets.

"T-t-thanks, I'm Haruhi." She sticks her hand out and we take it.

"I'm Yuri and this is Chiya. See at the concert right. It's at seven. See you got to practice." I drag Chiya.

"Why do you have a prostitute with you? You hang with those kind of people?" A redhead snorted.

"I'm not a prostitute. You asshole." Chiya was going to hurt them. I stop her. Mitsukuni and Takashi looked scared.

"No." I stopped her.

"Please."

"I SAID NO." I walk up to the kid who said that. I pull him up by his collar and smash him against the wall.

"Mess with me or my friends, again and I'll have Karma on you." He snorts thinking I was stupid.

"Karma? That's not real you know." He was too self-confident. I had dropped him off the wall and I was mad. I punched him hearing and felt satisfying crunch.

"Yuri, you could have paralyzed him." Chiya worrying if I broke his neck or not.

"No I cracked his jaw. Didn't break anything…yet." I laughed at him.

"You're a bitch, you know." His brother screamed at me. It didn't affect me at all.

"I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch isn't one." Throw the line my band and I say. I can see Chiya trying not to laugh. I pull her out.

"Don't mess with me. I'm not like them. I'm not an innocent girl. I have my ways and I will track you down. I don't believe in trust so don't bother you lost mine a long time ago." I smirk at them before I leave.

"Who was that, Takashi? That wasn't Yuri. Yuri is a nice girl." Mitsukuni not giving into the fact she was gone.

"I don't know." Takashi could only answer with that.

"She's hiding something big and it's bothering her." Haruhi reading the girl's eyes.

"We should come with you, Haruhi. How do you know about Ace anyway?" Tamaki begged with his puppy dog eyes. Haruhi groaned but answered.

"I listen to the radio and I heard them one time. She is a really good singer." Haruhi explained and the other nod now know why others knew about her.

"Let's go it's almost six any way." Kyoya reminds them. "It's in Cemetery Park. That takes about an hour to start." The host rush to Kyoya's limo. Rushing off to see the girl who confused everyone.

CHAPTER END

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter and Any songs I have on this story aren't mine. I usually only pick popular songs.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hatred Replaces Them

"Yuri. Chiya. Why are you late? Erin was going to file a missing person report." Ava hugged Yuri and Chiya.

Ava was a shorter girl. She was the shortest of them but the cutest. She had dark red hair that reached to her mid-back but had tan skin. She had blue eyes. She was the drummer of the band. She liked everything that was cute. She loved cake and was extremely bubbly but she would snap at you at any time if you messed with her. She isn't afraid to beat you down at any moment. She is pretty strong for a short girl.

"Come on we need to practice. We have only like forty-five minutes." Brie scolds us. We wave her off.

"Let's go no more complaining then. We have a plan to do too." Brie and I grin evilly.

Brie was the normal one in our band because she doesn't do that many crazy things. She usually is dragged into them. She is like me because we hate it when people mess with us. She doesn't believe in revenge and makes me do it. She is the bassist of the band. She has light brown hair and has dark green eyes.

We changed and went to put Brie and my plan into action. I already mention it to Kyou who was very difficult to get to agree after much begging he did. I was dressed in really short white shorts. I wore a tight black spaghetti strap that was a deep V-neck. Matt who plays the guitar on the stage because we have a place to where we practice backstage looked up when I walked up to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" He asks confused.

"Yeah but we have a break. So I am getting me guitar." I 'explain'.

"So how are you?" He tries to avoid the awkward silence.

"Good. Why are you here? Let me guess Erin talked to your manger and he agreed to bring you guys over and put on a tour." I figure it out.

"Yup our manger really needs to stop talking to Erin because she pulls us into these crazy things all the time." Matt sighs.

"I know she once made us go and promote our band as bunnies. Easter bunnies. We were out in ninety-five degree weather. I thought I was going to die but she made us change AFTER five hours." I sigh too.

"So yeah." He couldn't find his words. This is going to be easy.

"Yeah. I trying avoid myself for Kyou. That jerk." I felt bad for calling him that but I had to.

"Why? I thought he was practically kissing the ground you walk on." He raises his eyebrow confused.

"He has been ignoring me since he got to Japan. So you know he told me to meet him at the airport when he's supposed to come and when I got there. He was leaving. He won't answer my calls or even talk to me. I don't care he is the biggest self-centered jerk ever." I lied but he believes me.

"Really? That's the same thing that happened to me. So Brie sent a girl saying that she needed space and the girl just kissed me. I was surprised and Brie comes in and calls me a bastard and I try to explain to her but I could exactly do that. Brie had been ignoring for a while too and I was confused because I didn't know why." Matt and Brie were tricked because I know he's telling the truth.

"Good. So you're not lying right now?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, of course not I really want to talk to Brie but she's been ignoring me." Matt sighs sadly.

"You passed and everything I told was a lie besides that guitar and bunny day. Come on out guys." I wave Brie and the rest over.

"Brie! Why have you been ignoring me? What did I do?" Matt questions Brie.

"What are you talking about? That girl you were kissing told me you wanted space. I come to tell you why because beforehand you told her that you were mad at me and I was really mad at you." Brie screams and I figure out something else.

"Who wants to sabotage your relationship?" I ask them. They both stop bickering.

"A singer from Colors did." Brie and Matt answered together. Colors was an all-girls band. They hated us so much.

"You mean Sky." I remember. They nod.

"Shit, I saw someone that looked like her. She probably wants to screw up the show." I run towards our room. It was locked and Sky was in there.

"She's in there we have to make sure we get rid of her. Matt and Brie act like you guys have forgiven each other but you don't know the details that you just learned. It will annoy her when I get her." I order.

"Roger!" They make me sigh and their idiotic antics. I kick down the door and hide with the rest of us.

"Who's there?" Sky disguises her voice horribly.

"Matt, I'm sorry for calling you a bastard. I didn't mean it. I love you." Brie says loudly. Sky looked mad and shocked. I was grinning ear to ear.

"It's alright, babe. I'm sorry I kissed that girl. No one is prettier than you." I gagged as Matt spoke. I wasn't the only one though we all did. Sky was clenching her fists. She looked as if she was ready to kill.

"Tell me again why are your brother with us and how did they get in the car?" Hikaru seems calm but was very confused. He looks at Satoshi, Takashi's brother and then at Yasuchika, Mitsukuni's brother. The brothers were best friends like the older ones. Unlike Yasuchika, Satoshi loved his brother and greatly admired.

"We want to see Yuri. We miss her." They answer.

"She's our cousin, idiot." Yasuchika started but Satoshi hit him with a shinai.

"That was mean, Chika. Apologize NOW." Satoshi demands and forces Yasuchika who does at the end.

"Yuri won't kill you two? She hates your brothers." Tamaki points out the obvious.

"Yuri doesn't hate us because we didn't see her that day. She wouldn't and couldn't have a reason to hate us." Yasuchika rolled his eyes.

"I hope she is fine." Satoshi mutters and put more fire into the oil.

"What do you mean?" Mitsukuni asks confused.

"Well Yuri always came to us when she really wanted help because she just did. She always looked torn when see did." Satoshi replies.

"Yuri, are you ready for the concert? It is just and run of our album. You know the dances and the songs by heart." Ava looks worried. I am dizzy as hell. I nod.

"I'm fine I was dizzy because I got up too fast. I have everything memorized so don't worry. Go have a piece of cake." I told her as she skips to the cake area for her. I felt better because I relaxed and I was thinking of what songs I should practice after the show. I am enveloped in a hug. I stiffened.

"YURI, we missed you." I heard a pair of voices that seem familiar.

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching me?" Yuri spats at the two boys. They seem hesitant if they want to let go or not but still give her a hug.

"Yuri, it's us." The boys let go and in a weird way force her to look at them.

"Oh it's you two. I should have figured you would come sooner or later." The girl spats out disgusted. The two boys are surprised and let go from the shock.

"Yuri?" They ask. She narrows her eyes at them.

"What? What is SO important to bug me?" Yuri was annoyed and it was evident in her voice.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" Satoshi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"In case you don't know but people change. I am pretty sure that if you don't stop bothering me. I'll get security." I threaten.

"How we haven't done anything to you?" The idiot I punched earlier is stupid.

"I don't need a reason." I answer. I hear running and look to see Ava and Brie running. Brie chasing Ava to be exact and Ava laughing having fun.

"Will you two stop? Ava what did you do? Brie calm down." I sigh as they both start talking at the same time.

"Ava you go first because Brie is mad." I wait for her to start.

"I was eating cake and then I went to Brie's room and I was stilling eating and Brie screamed at me to get out and not get anything dirty. I was freaked by it and dropped my perfectly good cake on the floor. Brie got mad and chased me to apologize but I'm scared." Ava explains. I nod

"Ava apologize to Brie. I don't have time to pull you off each other until you for give each other. I don't think Chiya will be happy had you disrupted her beauty sleep." I remind as the two look at each other frightened.

"WHO THE HELL DISRUPTED MY BEAUTY SLEEP?" Chiya storms towards us. The two hide behind me as I sigh.

"Chiya relax remember stress is bad for the skin." I recite a line from her beauty books.

"Oh my god you're right." Chiya immediately relaxes.

"Who are they, Yuri? They look weird." Ava asks bluntly. Reminding me that the stupid club is still here.

"Yeah why is that stupid male prostitute club here?" Chiya asks. The blonde idiot goes into a corner all sad.

"MALE PROSTITUTES! That's wrong. If you need money ask Yuri she always donates like most of her money to charity." Ava and Brie eyes wide.

"We're not prostitutes. We entertain girls socially." The glasses guy explains.

"We're not in the club anyway." My two younger cousins point out.

"Who are you people anyway?" We ask together.

"I'm Tamaki the president of the establishment. This is Kyoya he's the vice president." Tamaki is interrupted.

"I'm Hikaru and I'm Karou. Can you tell who's who?" They ask. They didn't point themselves but I knew who's who.

"You're Hikaru and also the idiot I punched. You're the idiot's brother, Karou who called me a bitch." I point them out correctly.

"Opps you're wrong." They try to confuse me.

"No I'm right. You might be twins but you look nothing alike to me. I can tell people apart pretty well.

"How? They look the same." Tamaki asks.

"Yeah she's right you don't look that alike she points you out. Yuri is just cool like that she can tell people apart so well." Brie sides with me.

"Give us a reason why you can tell us apart." They ask. I sigh.

"You're eyes and smiles. Body language and you're hair." I answer.

"YURI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU STOLE MY GUITAR AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Matt screams and I sigh as he finds me.

"I only 'stole' it because you took mine. I should be screaming at you. Anyway, tell Erin if she doesn't give me security's number, I will scream. Also he called me a bitch." I remind him.

"Here I was wondering why it was different." Matt hands me my guitar. I tell him where his is. Then he goes straight to the guy I told him that called me a bitch and punches him square on in the jaw.

"Thank you. Never steal my guitar. Yours is weird I couldn't play it." I threat. He waves it off.

"Anyway I have their number." He hands me security's number.

"Let's go we have to get ready now anyway." I pull my friends.

"Why are you mad at us?" Yasuchika asks.

"Fuck off will you. I don't traitors in my life. Now Yasuchika, Satoshi, and idiots leave before I get security to kick you out." I threaten.

"You're not Yuri. Yuri was nice. Yuri said that everyone one should get a nickname." Yasuchika screams at me.

"Again, people change. Sorry for not wanting to be hurt anymore and now fuck off." I glare at them.

"You used to call us Chika-chan and Shi- chan." Satoshi screams at me.

"I don't give a damn. I'm not her anymore. I've changed. You can't keep hoping I'll go back to the person I was. I sick and tired of being used. I'm not that naïve girl anymore. I grew up. Get over it, assholes. I hate you guys and unless you can actually change that, I will always hate you. Now FUCK OFF and get a damn life not stalking or bothering the hell out of me." I snap and walk away.

"What actually happened to you, Yuri?" They ask. Do they ever give up?

"I stopped living in a fantasy world and came to reality harshly." I drag my friends who are shocked.

"Yuri, we're sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking straight." I laugh when I hear that.

"I don't care anymore. I won't ever forgive you. If God gave the choice to go to heaven only if I forgive I will gladly go to hell." I walk away ending the conversation.

"There's something else bothering her. I think she has more than one reason to hate you." Haruhi points out. The all nod in agreement.

"But what is it? That's the question." Kyoya finished.

All Backstage VIP passes fans please go to your seats." An intercom reminds. The Host Club decides to go to their seats.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited for the concert. Yuri is SO cool." A girl with shoulder brown hair and green eyes smiles after she accidently bumps into the host club.

"It's fine. I'm Haruhi. I can't wait for their new album to come out. What's it called?" Haruhi answers for them.

"I'm Kristy. It's called Shoot The Stars. Who are they?" Kristy asks. Haruhi introduces them.

"What's so great about the lead singer anyway?" Hikaru asks grumpily.

"What are you saying? She is the nicest person on Earth. Last week I got a Backstage pass to see them in person. The pass flew out of my hands and landed on the road. I was trying to get it when I truck almost run over me. It would have if Yuri didn't save me. I might have been dead." Kristy gasped. The Host Club was in awe because she seemed mean-spirited to them.

"HI ACE'S BACK AND IN JAPAN." A voice screamed out making the crowd scream louder in the process. For the rest of the concert they watched in awe and excitement as the girl who hated them took the crowds with voice and dancing she had. It was as if she had the voice and dancing of an angel. She looked like she belonged and lived on the stage. Once the concert was over the Host Club rushed Backstage.

"Oh it's the weird people. Sorry about Yuri she usually is really nice. She surprised us." The girl with red hair…Ava explains.

"Where's Yuri? We need her to help us with the dances." Brie and Chiya beg.

"In the Studio as always. She never leaves that place. Don't interrupt her or she'll kill you." Ava guide them forgetting that the Host Club was with them.

"Damn she needs to rest after concert not practice. Is she tired? Does she even get tired?" Brie curses.

"Who are you talking about? I'm lost and so confused." Tamaki looking like he was going to cry.

"Oh yeah, the weird people are here." Ava yawns.

"The prostitutes weren't supposed to follow us." Chiya whisper scolds.

"I'm guessing they're looking for Yuri. That was so weird. She use doesn't go all hating on people right away, no matter who it is. The only people she talked about like that were her…. COUSINS. Oh, man that means all Kyou's hard work went down the drain. He was so close too. She is really stubborn. Remember when she collapsed and went to the hospital and kept telling the doctors she was fine. Man, I thought she was going to kill them when they forced her to take the medicine." Brie shakes her head.

"You talk a lot. I'm going to get cake. I'm bored." Ava starts to walk away from a very angry Brie.

"I want cake too. Can I come too?" Mitsukuni asks.

"Sure you must be Mitsukuni or Honey as people call you. Yuri is going to kill me. Hey big guy… Takashi, right? Are you coming or what. Yuri said you were protective of ADHD freak show." Ava sighs as she walks away with the hated cousins.

"I'm guessing you get to enjoy and pleasure of Yuri killing first. I don't think she will hate you without them." Brie ponders.

"No way Yuri hates them. He called me a prostitute and said since she hangs with them that she is one. He called her a bitch." Chiya points at Hikaru and Kaoru. They blush sheepishly.

"Damn and she hasn't killed you yet. Never call her that and…WAIT you called Chiya WHAT. Asshole go straight to hell while you can." Brie starts walking over to Hikaru angry. Hikaru was very scared.

"WHO IS BOTHERING ME?" Yuri saves Hikaru without knowing it.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here? Haruhi you look pissed. Did they force you to use your tickets? Well here's some more." Yuri smiles with sweat kissing her skin.

"What's up? You look like you just went through TWO concerts." Brie emphasizes two.

"Anyway I'm practicing Pump it. This damn thing is bothering me. I kept messing up on one part. I'm so glad Erin convinced those people to do that choreograph on the disc instead of live." Yuri wipes her forehead.

"What part? Are you serious you never mess up? Then again, when you do you say that and you just didn't hit the time perfectly. Here I'll do it with you, Chiya you going to help or just be a statute. Stupid people are you coming or now?" Brie walks in with Chiya and the host club after recovering from the shock rush as the door closes.

"Okay start now." I tell Chiya.

"Good here the part." I whine as I start the part.

"Yuri your timing is just a bit off. Here try now." Chiya goes back to the part and I get this time.

"Idiots, if you're bored which it look like it. Try this shit. I'm so tired. I'm going to watch." The blonde idiot drags the glasses guy and the twins. I then notice my cousins aren't here.

"How do you play?" This idiot must have ADHD cuz he is too hyper.

"Do as the corner directs you." I reply noticing the glasses guy sitting down. I smirk thinking of a plan.

"Press the start button and just move as you are supposed to." Brie jumping on the couch I was on. It is _HUGE_ couch. They are never allowed to dance in front of me. They are just so bad.

"Stop. Please stop." Brie, Chiya and me all say.

"You are so bad. I think my heart is crying." Chiya pretends to fall. The idiots fall for it.

"Are you okay? Are you having a heart attack? Kyoya, call the ambulance now." Tamaki orders as Brie and I start to giggle and then burst out laughing rolling on our sides.

"This isn't funny she might be suffering and that's your reactions." Hikaru screams at us.

"Chiya…stop you…are so…mean." I laugh.

"Fine it was hard I wanted to laugh so badly." Chiya dusting herself off. Ava slam opens the door pissed.

"What now?" We say together. She looks like she wants to rip the couch up.

"YOUR COUSIN IS AN ASSHOLE. HE ATE ALL _MY_ CAKES BEFORE _I_ ATE ONE OR EVEN TOUCHED ONE." Ava slams her fists into the wall as she screams.

"Don't break the wall, will you?" I say with heavy sarcasm. She just glares daggers at me.

"Ava-chan, is there more cake we can share?" _He_ comes in. Ava looked like she was going to strangle him.

"MORE? YOU ATE ALL OF _MY CAKES_. I HATE CAKE STEALERS." For a short girl, she's got a lot of anger in her.

"No I left a piece for you with a strawberry." He says as her ears perk up. She rushes out of the room and screams in delight.

"Never mess with her cake unless you have a death wish." Brie sighs and shudders remembering the first and last time she ever touched Ava's cakes.

"So, where is Yuri?" Chiya asks. After she looks around the room and no sign of Yuri.

"She was here. She must be…" Brie figures it out it.

"Yeah I thought so but I didn't see…" Chiya sighs. Ava comes into the room happily and skipping with her cake.

"But she wouldn't…" Brie sighs.

"What are you taking about? Oh you're…" Ava joins in.

"Did you see her? Damn she's sneaky!" Chiya asks. Ava shakes her in response.

"Why now though? Can't…." Brie sighs in frustration.

"I hope she's…." Ava sighs sounding worried.

"Why are you talking like that?" Mitsukuni smiling innocently while asking.

"None of your damn business. Just get out we need to look for Yuri." Ava snaps at him.

"No needs to be mean we can come too, right princesses." Tamaki acting like prince which successes in only annoying them.

"She'll kill us but it might help." Ava puts an idea out.

"Yeah but you want to be beaten slowly to death or have her hate them." Chiya against the idea but was hesitant too.

"We should do it. They wouldn't understand anything, anyway." Brie says in a voice that finalizes everything.

"Come on. Let's find her." Ava sighs as she pushes them out.

"Yuri." I hear as I walk back from the bathroom. 'Damn, I thought he wasn't going to show up.' I think. I am all of a sudden pinned against the wall in a corner; trapping me.

"Where are you going? I thought we had a deal." That voice speaking so sinister and evil.

"Back off, Ryou I get it. But the deal isn't this remember." I retort. It was a bad mistake because he presses his arm on my throat. I need to get out of the hold but I can't because of that stupid deal.

"Yuri, Yuri, my oh my oh hasn't someone forgot the deal. I won't tell as long as you don't bug or tick me." A man's voice speaks sweetly so fake that it's revolting.

"Why not tell? You get everything by telling. The great Yuri isn't what her fans know. She isn't a sweet, kind girl. She's a bitch, a psycho, someone to be locked up. You know everything, _everything_. I don't want anyone to know but you know it. The scars, the attempts, and the things I've done. Why you could ruin Ace, once and for all? You want that because Ace 'stole' your band's fame. Why?" Yuri asks so angry.

"Because." He answers infuriating her.

"Why? You could kill me. That's what you want. To get rid of me because she's going to run back to you what a laugh. She hates you not because of me. She told me she's scared. I suggest to her to run away. She's dead anyway now. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what you do to me. I won't die so easily. I can't die. Not the way you want at least." She snaps. The people watching her were in shock. They didn't know any of this.

"Because killing you lets you go painless but letting you suffer a slow almost endless death is better." He laughs.

"She wasn't yours. She never loved you. She was _his_. I'm not yours. I'm not her. I won't let you think you can do what you want to me. I'm sick of this. You can tell. The deal's off." Yuri still pinned in the wall shocked the man loosen his grip for a second before he tightened again.

"So I can tell them about the jump. The cuts on your body and the words written on it and who did it. Where _she_ is? Well I don't know that but you do. You visit her still. Don't forget about the shot." She had been able to free herself of the grip and was walking away before he spoke. She had frozen on the spot.

"You wouldn't you can't tell about the scars. I promised I wouldn't tell. I can't get _him_ in trouble. I'll die if you do. I will fucking haunt you if you tell that. SHE'S DEAD, I can't visit her." She glares at him.

"I will though. I could kill you right now to make sure you don't stop me. The deal's off, remember. I could take you back as long my slave doesn't disobey me again." He smirks at her. She clenches her fist. She had to do this.

"Fine, I'm sorry." She sounded so forced.

"That's a good girl. Here's your punishment for disobeying me." He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard. She flinched a little. After he let go there was a nasty bruise forming.

"I hate you. Go ahead and kill me. You know I don't care if I die or not. You have a gun on you. Kill me, you asshole." I know I testing his patience but that's what I want.

"Yeah I do but you have a gun, knife… and a Taser. Wow, you really were ready for something. Good thing I decided to surprise you. Now bitch watch your tongue or else you will be shot at." He angers me. He knew I would do that but how.

"Fine, just leave me alone. You should be better more careful because if they find out it's 'oh fuck. We messed up.' I can't let anyone find out about this. It's enough you do." I glare at him.

"Oh it's alright that doesn't matter. You have me." He is so revolting. I want to puke all over him. I kill him right now. Well more like beat him up and let him be in the hospital for the rest of his life. He leans in and whatever it is, I don't want it.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I stress each word with the venom in my voice. He sighs and just leaves. I'm so glad for this. I leave pretending nothing happened. I accidently run into my friends. I have to play it fine and give them no hints what just happened. They can't ever know.

"Hi guys what you up to?" I ask with a smile.

"Nothing just looking for you." Ava runs up to hug me.

"I'm here now though." Yuri answers them and hugs back Ava.

"Where'd you go?" Brie asks pretending to feign innocence.

"Just went to the bathroom." She lies and they frown mentally mad at her for doing that.

"Oh how about- WHOA how did you get that bruise? What did you do?" Chiya exclaims with her eyes widening at Yuri's multi-color bruised wrist.

"Nothing I just hit it on the wall a couple of times. I didn't notice thanks for telling me." She lies again. They all know how she got it. 'Why is she lying?' Was the thought on everyone's mind.

"So I guess we should go to the idiot club. I hope they didn't do anything stupid." Ava groans. What happened? Was that they pushed the club away and they heard the rest. So, the club stopped hearing after the first time she snapped. They walk back up trying to get her accidently confess to them because they figured she won't tell because she has a reason. They failed because she didn't make a single mistake or slip up. She was good. They sighed the second they had entered the Studio. The Host Club was fighting a very stupid and pointless fight. The twins and Tamaki were debating who the pervert was in the club.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT, YOU SHADY TWINS." The blonde pointed screaming.

"Sure, Boss you're the pervert." The twins not really caring as much as before.

"I'M NOT." Tamaki is more immature than a two year old. He is giving me a headache.

"WAIT, WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHADY?" The twins again in full action and just as immature as the blonde idiot who was pouting.

"YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS AND YOU ARE GIVING US HEADACHES. NOW SHUT UP. YOU ARE BOTH PERVERTS IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING." I screamed at him. I had enough. I don't want a bother by them anymore. The blonde idiot goes into the corner mumbling crap. He looked like he was in a time-out.

"What are you doing? Are you in a time-out?" Chiya and I say together. He sinks lower. Is growing mushrooms in MY studio. HELL NO!

"STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN MY STUDIO. You idiot do you want me to kick you out. I mean kick you out. Not get escorted out. KICK!" I scream. The studio is mine no one messes with my studio.

"But princess I was trying to annoy. You should smile more." Is he serious no one calls me princess. Wait was trying to charm me. Idiot.

"First no one calls me princess and second that is so idiotic what you just said. How is your club still successful? Third no one messes with my studio." I walk toward him and flip him. He groans because of the hard floor hit him hard.

"Yuri, leave him alone. He isn't worth your time. He isn't beat your ass type." Brie sighs not really caring.

"Anyway let's go and get ready to leave for the…AFTER PARTY." Ava pumps her fists in the air.

"I heard Nicki and Kesha will be there. Also, guess what Brittany said she was going to bring that drummer guy. Ricki said she would meet us there too." Chiya starts jumping and clapping. Ricki was in Ace but she was the piano and rapper but we didn't do any of our rap songs today or piano.

Ricki is a pale girl with black hair and brown eyes that looked black. She was a crazy girl and super sweet. I can't explain her in any other ways beside expect the unexpected and be careful.

"RIRI? Where are you? I have LA LA with me." That was Khole's voice for sure.

"I'm here in the studio Le Le." I give away my location and she busts down the door with Kylie dragging on her butt her wasn't happy. It looked like Khole ambushed her. Khole call me Riri because that's the last sound in my name and she calls everyone by their last syllable unless it sounds like some else's. That's her nickname base for everyone.

"I MISSED YOU RIRI." I am soon in a hug by Khole the monster hugger. I hate her crushing hugs sometimes.

"I…missed…you…too…now let…go…can't…breathe." I struggle to say that. She lets go right away. I take a huge gulp of air.

"Kylie what are you up to?" I strike up a conversation with Miss Grumpy Pants over here.

"She attacked me. I was sleeping and then she slam opens the door. She screams at me then jumps on me trying to kill me, I think. She drags me here on my butt." Kylie grumbles. I try not to laugh as I hear the story because Kylie HATES when Khole does things like that. She and Khole fight a lot on their…creative differences.

CHAPTER END


	6. Chapter 6: Kyou and Yuri! A party? Oh no

"Hey where is Kyou? He was here earlier." I asked. He was here. He was always here for my concerts as I was for his.

"Oh yeah he told me to give you this." Brie handed me a note. I opened it had his neat cursive handwriting. It had said: **_Meet me at the park we first meet that day at seven. I smiled as read the note._** I looked at the clock I would just make it if I ran now. I didn't notice that I dropped the note.

"I'll be right back, meet at the party. Plus Prostitute club GO FUCKING home now." I grabbed my sweatshirt and ran out the room scream.

"Where are you going?" I heard that idiot Tamaki screamed as Brie hit his head.

"None of your business." I kept running to see Kyou. I opened the door of the backstage door. I was surprised to see the fans still waiting. It was three hours after the concert and they were still here.

"Ah! It's Yuri." They screamed. I sometimes don't know how I don't go deaf with the screaming. They moved for me when they saw me running. I was in rush and had no time to stop.

"Where is she going?" Ava pondered out loud. The rest of them looked at her. It was silent for a while now since they saw the blonde girl running off to some place.

"What's this?" Haruhi noticed the note Yuri dropped. Haruhi would later regret ever saying that out loud.

"Meet me at the park we first meet at seven?" Ava read it confused.

"They're going to _that_ park." Brie reminded her. As the little redhead remembered and was happy for her friend.

"Where? Wait do you mean Sat-" Chiya started but Brie covered her mouth.

"What park?" Honey tried using his host act but the girls just looked his eyes.

"Wait do you mean Saturn Park the one about half an hour from here? She went there." Honey dropped his act and was emitting a dark aura. They nodded due to fear. "Let's go Takashi."

"Mitsukuni, wait." Takashi hoisted Mitsukuni on his shoulder, they left with the host club hot on their trail, and following them was the Ace members trying to stop them.

"Yuri." The way he said my name made me want to melt. We were looking at the sky. The sun was setting. We were sitting on a hill that had an amazing view.

"Yeah." I answered. Instead of saying anything kissed me. His soft thin lips pressing on mine always made me feel like nothing ever mattered; as if the world was ours.

"I love you." He said as his lips left mine.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him back. I didn't realize that the stupid club was coming or close because I let myself forget everything else.

"Why do you hate your family?" Kyou asked after we went back to watching the sky. I sighed before answering that question.

"I hate my cousins on my dad side ALL OF THEM because they never let me do anything I wanted. I couldn't do what I want. They are just self-centered jerks. I hate my dad because…you know. I don't hate my mom. I just wish she wasn't such of a wimp at times." I told him. He knows why I hate my family. I couldn't bring myself to say the word; abuses. That my _own father_ hates me.

"I don't know why your dad hates you. Enlighten me, please." He joked but his eyes looked serious.

"He hates me ever since _she_ left. He has hated me so much. He hurts me too much." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm sure he does hate you; he's just confused how to cope with it. Should I talk to him?" He said.

"No! Please don't do that I would be able to live with myself if does something to you. He already thinks I'm a whore don't talk to him. He doesn't need to know what would scare me more than anything else would. He'll…He'll kill you and make me watch. Just promise me don't ever do that or even think about doing that." The thought of losing him would make me cry so hard. The thought of dad finding the one I loved and hurting him, was horrible. It felt so agonizing to think that. Kyou hugged me as I felt my tears come up.

"I won't do that. It's okay, relax. I don't like how he thinks you are a whore though. Yuri don't worry please." He said but he never promised me.

"Just promise me." I asked him.

"I promise." He said very serious.

"See I told you guys to just leave them alone." Ava pulled Tamaki and the others by the ears.

"THE PARTY!" Chiya screamed but they were far enough for Yuri not to here.

"Damn wait the car you drove in Chiya. Where is it? We'll just change there." Brie cussed. Chiya lead them to the car and the Ace members got in.

"No you aren't coming." Ava glared.

"We won't be annoying." Tamaki.

"I won't eat you cake." Ava immediate changed her mind and let them it the HUGE CAR that was almost as big as a limo. They drove to the party hoping to get there on time.

"Yuri, don't you have to go to that party." I face palmed myself and got up. I realized that Kyou would probably have his car and I could go to the Studio and get my clothes.

"Do you have car?" I asked and he nodded. He already knows my plan. He drove me to the Studio and I got my black glitter cocktail dress with my matching shoes I did my hair in a French braid. I got back in the car and he drove the address I gave him. After I got there I saw that everyone was here.

"Bye." I said. I was in a rush.

"Wait." I stopped, turned, and looked at him and soon his lips crashed on mine. I forgot about the party as I adjusted myself and the kiss soon got much more passionate till the point we were making out. Then someone knocked on our door and ruined our moment. It was that stupid TAMAKI! He ruined my moment with my boyfriend. We sighed in disappointment as I got out of the car and I purposely slammed the door on his face. He fell on the floor passé out. The annoying twins started laughing. I looked at Mitsukuni, he had a smug face on, and I instantly knew that he set up Tamaki to ruin the moment. I pretended to forget something. Kyou still hadn't left, luckily. I got back in and locked the door. He looked confused.

"What are you doing? Do you have to go the party?" He asked worried.

"Yeah but I want to finish our moment before that idiot stopped us. This time just ignore them." I said as I got on my knees to lean over and pretty much leave off we were rudely interrupted. Even when the idiot knocked again and my cousins too. We completely ignored them. The knocking soon turned into pounding and that turned into screaming. When that happened, I turned on the radio and it was playing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. When that happened we were even more passionate to the point we were feeling each other. I moaned in passion when his kisses touched my body. He was trailing back to my mouth. I felt completely blissful. The noises soon stopped as we slowly broke the kiss. I turned off the radio and said goodbye. I walked straight to the party with the idiots following. I need to get a restraining order for them.

"YURI, LONG TIME NO SEE GIRL." The first person to greet me was –as expected- Nicki Minaj. I LOVED her. She is so nice and a great friend.

"NICKI I KNOW GIRL WE NEED TO HANG MORE." I hugged her.

"How's Roman doing?" Roman was her split personality. He was a gay guy.

"He's great want to talk to him." I nodded and she want to Roman mode.

"Hey gurl what have you been doing? You are like been MIA for the last month." Roman sighed.

"SO have you seen any cute guys Roman yet because it's never too early to look for a backup?" That was a joke between Roman and me. He laughed and so did I.

"No gurl don't say that. You and Kyou and the cutest thing ever." I smiled.

"I'm kidding. I don't plan on needing any." I laughed. Nicki seemed to notice THE IDIOTS behind me.

"Who are they?" She pointed at the idiots.

"Just motherfucking bitching annoying assholes. Hey Nicki break them in. Show them the party rules, girl." I left them with the worst person to that job. I laughed as I left.

"Ricki, How are you?" I hugged her. She was on a plane getting close to landing when we started the concert.

"Good Kesha says she needs to talk to you." I nodded and left.

"KESHA, sweetie how are you?" I kissed her cheeks like she did to mine.

"Good I think we need to do a song together." I nodded and agreed. I left after that and went to the most important person of this party for me.

"Jake, we need to talk." I said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes while sighed.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"So you are a rapper and we want a rapping duo for Ricki in a song I am still writing. It almost done. So what do you say?"

"Sure I have go the girls calling me. Need to dance." The weirdo and his need for hitting on girls.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT." Tamaki's voice screamed. The party didn't care. They need did unless the big shots yelled.

"What is wrong?" I rolled my eyes.

"To do such things, such vulgar things." Oh, Nicki is going to be mad.

"Nicki what are you teaching him. They are all idiots." I sneered.

"I gave him a shot." She glared. I took it and drank it.

"You can't be in this party with a drink." I said as I got another one.

"Why not?" The twins in sync said.

"Everyone is this party drunk. Have you seen Ava? Tell her no more Vodka. She is like addicted to that stuff. I don't need to have her on the roof again." Ava knows when to stop drinking but at parties she scribbles out the line. Chiya is always passed out somewhere. Brie is drunk sometimes or she isn't very sober. I take in a lot alcohol before those effects start happening.

"That's wrong, Yuri. You shouldn't do that." _My cousins_ mentioned. I had a drink in my hand and I completely stopped.

"You're right. I should do this instead." I pour Nicki's and my drink on their heads. "Next time don't _**ever**_fucking tell me what to do. You are my family anymore." With that, I left after I got another drink.

"Yuri, so are you going to perform. This isn't a party with Ace without Yuri's personal songs." A person who must come to the parties we go to because I usually sing in them.

"Nah, not in the mood." I declined. I really don't want to sing right now.

"Come on, just on please." She begged. She seems like a fan and I hate to disappoint my fans.

"Nope, I really shouldn't. How about a signature?" I asked and the girl almost fainted.

"_Mom what do you need?" _I asked. My mom called me after the party and I was going to the go to our new home.

"_Come home, please. I know you and your dad don't get along but he left today and won't be back for a couple of months."_ I hated leaving my mom home alone.

"_Fine you win mom but if he when comes back. I am leaving."_ I warned. I heard a sigh from my mom.

"_I know, just come home."_ She sighed.

"_I will see you soon."_ I hung up after that.

"Who was that?" The damn sneaky twins asked. Instead of answer, I walked away and got into the car with Chiya, Ava, and Brie.

"Drive me home guys, my dad left." I order before putting on my headphones and completely ignore the rest of the people. I had something on my mind. How do I not get in my dad's way? How do I control my temper around him? When he is around me I just want to hurt him on spot. I used to not be like this until I finally just stopped letting people use me. I had enough of being hurt and crushed.

"Yuri, time to get out." Brie who was driving pointed to the door. She looked tired and that's cranky Brie. I really don't have time to fight with her so I just left.

"Bye." I said before I closed the door. I walked up to the door and a maid opened the door for me before I had the chance to knock on the door.

"Welcome Miss Haninozuka." She bows. I wave it off. I just walked up to my room and locked the door. I just went to sleep annoyed and mad at my dad's side of the family.

**CHAPTER END**


	7. Chapter 7: The Voice?

It has been a couple of months now. I had somehow found myself every day at The Idiot Host Club. I still was annoyed but my cousins, the blonde, and the twins. I completely ignored Kyoya. He did the same to me so we don't… Hate each? I only liked Haruhi she was really nice. I mostly just sat in a corner not bothered by anyone and other days like today. My fans noticed my band and me. We would be forced to play something like today. So that is exactly I planned to do. I decided to be a bitch so I want to ruin the club's day.

"Well here we go." I sighed.

"Give 'em hell, Yuri." Chiya patted my back before going to the guitar.

"Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing." They kept chanting and frankly, it was annoying now.

"Okay here we go…. This is song we don't do a lot. STARSHIPS." I introduced and they started the song. The reason we don't do it a lot was because it was Ricki's song so we only do it when she likes.

**STARSHIPS By Nicki Minja**

**Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away**

The girls SCREAMED. I never rap and this is a rare song, remember.**  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**

The Host Club looked horrified…not Haruhi though she looked kind of excited. **  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits  
**I emphasized shit and my cousins looked disappoint. Well too fucking bad.**  
**

**I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am**

I kicked a table over…my cousin's table. Let's just say water suits their look when they aren't angry. I wanted to laugh so bad but I had to remain respectful to the guests. Who looked like they weren't ever going to take a bath again.****

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker)_**[x3]**_

That was when I jumped on table and kicked the things on the twins and the blonde idiot. It wasn't at all the normal dance routine. I wanted to just be mean. It was fair enough.

**Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
**The girls seemed to know the song and had actually sung that part with me. I wanted to repeat the line and see if they would do it again but I couldn't screw up Nicki's song so I carried on.

**That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star**

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today's pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki  
That was the part where Nicki came in. She and Ricki did song together.

**Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am**

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker)_**[x3]**_****

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker)_**[x3]**_

After the host club closed the members forced us to stay after them.

"What is it, Idiot? I don't have all day. We do have a life besides school unlike you." He went to this corner muttering something about his daughter being rude to him. Since when did he have a daughter?

"WHAT!" Ava, Brie, Chiya and I all said together.

"Since did-" I started.

"-You knock someone-" Brie continued.

"-To have a daughter-" Ava continued.

"-was it Haruhi? She's the only girl in the club." Chiya finished. Tamaki's face flushed.

"No, don't insult your sister. Apologize to daddy right now." He was daddy. How the fuck is Haruhi his daughter.

"No, we aren't sisters. I'm an only child anyway." I said rolling my eyes.

"I have a brother and Brie has a younger sister that's in third grade." Ava answered upbeat. Damn her always being upbeat until someone did something.

"I'm also an only child." Chiya said.

"Plus, I already have a dad. I don't need another one to hate." I spat.

"Never mind that…we are going on a vacation." Tamaki posed dramatically.

"Whatever, don't care." We said as we left.

"Yuri, what should do today after school?" Chiya said. It reminded me of Mina. She would say that every day we left from school. She still is mad but she is getting a little less cold to me like I cared though.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Target…" Was that Hikaru?

"…Captured?" That was Kaoru's voice. What the hell did Chiya and I get into?

"Good job men. Now let's go." Tamaki rolled his window done. Are they kidnapping us? No way it's happening. Gymnastics, don't fail me now. I bent myself backward to get out the grip Hikaru has on me and flip him. I had gotten out of his grip but I was still pushed into the limo. I saw Haruhi and the rest of my friends were there. It wasn't kidnapping because they wouldn't have Haruhi here.

"Where are we going?" I asked Haruhi who shrugged. I figured they didn't tell so were are in for a surprise. Haruhi, the rest of the girls and I talk to each on the way to the surprise.

"It's a…" Chiya trailed off. I looked at it and it was a WATERPARK. I LOVE WATERPARKS.

"WATERPARK…no it's just a resort never mind." I deflated when I saw the sign saying resort.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? HIKARU, KAORU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS WHEN I GET OUT. WHAT THE FUCK? NO I WON'T WEAR THIS. CHIYA PUT THAT DOWN. YOU AREN'T WEARING THAT. AVA STOP EAT CAKE AND BOUNCING AROUND. BRIE DON'T TAKE A NAP. YOU AREN'T PRETEND THAT AGAIN. STOP TEXTING MATT AND GET AVA OFF THE CEILING FAN. YOU TWO STOP BOTHERING ME. WHAT THE HELL HARUHI! ARE YOU DOING HOMEWORK WHEN YOU SEE THIS SCENE? YOU BETTER HELP ME RIGHT NOW." I screamed at them.

"DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID." Ava screamed from the fan.

"Fine." I huffed. I just took the only appropriate swimsuit they gave me. A strapless bikini that was sky blue with darker blue stripes. I let my hair be in its natural state. I put on the matching shoes and walked to Chiya throwing her a pink sparkly bikini. Then I went to Ava and throw her a halter bikini that was pale yellow and had flowers all over it. Brie was already getting a neon green bikini. Haruhi was wearing a pink one piece with a small skirt and hat. She looked cute and like an actually girl. Haruhi went out first and I told Ava to get down and Brie and Chiya had left after Haruhi. Ava and I went out together and saw Tamaki out there.

"So the twins aren't the real perverts. You are deep down pervert. Come on Ava let's go." I ushered her but Tamaki stopped us.

"You shouldn't show that much skin until you're married." His face red. Ava and I shared a look before we laughed. He was holding the stupidest cover up ever.

"We are planning to get a tan but to suit your little ego. We'll take them from you." I said once I stopped laughing. I took the cover ups. Ava and I walked over to Chiya who was sitting down trying to tan herself.

"Hey how's the sun?" I asked. Since we were indoors she went to the area where the skylights are.

"Terrible." She whined.

"Great, no tanning." I pouted as did Ava.

"Did Tamaki offer you that ridiculous cover up?" Chiya took off her sunglasses and looked at us.

"Yeah it was so stupid. They look like guy clothes. I'm planning to throw it in the river thing." I laughed.

"Chiya, Yuri, Ava come and play with me. I'm bored." Brie whined from the river. She and Ava are too alike at times.

"Nah, I don't want to." I declined.

"Sure." Ava and Chiya walked over. I sat on the lounging chair reading a magazine. I was flipping the page reading about the Rob and Kristen split when Tamaki or one of the twins decided to spray me with the water gun.

"Who the hell did that?' I growled. They looked extremely scared.

"He did it." The twins pointed at Tamaki. While Tamaki pointed at the twins say this at the same time.

"Shut up, don't bother me or else I will kill you." I threatened.

"S-sorry." They stuttered before going back to their idiotic game letting finish reading the magazine cover article. I had gotten a phone call.

"Y-Y-Yuri." Someone called crying. I couldn't tell their voice.

"Who is this?" I asked. It was definitely a girl and she started sobbing harder.

"Brittany." Brittany? She was crying! Since when does she call me when she sad? Scratch, that since when does she anyone that she is crying?

"Are you okay? What happened, Brittany?" I asked very concerned.

"He, he broke up with me after I caught him…cheating." She choked out.

"It's okay." I told her.

"I want to kill myself." She said confident.

"No sweetheart don't do that. It isn't worth it trust me." I told hoping she would listening.

"How would you know? You are so perfect. Everyone loves you…well beside your dad. You never had to worry about a thing." I sighed. That was far from true.

"Brittany trust me I have don't things I wish I never did. Brittany trust don't try it. You won't ever have a chance to change yourself or let him see the mistake he made by letting you go. Brittany please don't do this. Not to me. I love you. Ava loves you. Chiya loves you. Brie loves you. Ricki loves you. We would be sad without you. Brittany don't do this please. It isn't worth it. You have so much to live for not like me. I don't have the family who loves you no matter what. I have nothing. Music is the last thing I have. You have family, friends, others who want you to succeed." After my speech I only hoped she would listen and do what I said.

"What about Kyou? You have him. You have your friends and me too." She sobbed.

"I can't depend on that. Brittany do you know how scared I am every day to think what if something happens to us. I would be in pieces but I still have the thing that has always been there by my side since I was little." I sighed because it was a daily fear of mine: to split up with Kyou.

"I still want to kill myself but I won't because I want you to sing me a song to cheer me up." A song? That's it.

"Sure what one?" I asked her.

"Stay." That was her favorite song. It was a song. I wrote I haven't performed for a long time now.

"Sure… here goes nothing" I started.

**STAY By Miley Cyrus**

**Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side**

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always stay

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay  
I will stay

"Thank you Yuri. You are a really good friend. I'm lucky to have you." Her voice cracked.

"Never do that again and scared me like that again. I will be mad at you for a long time." I mocked scolded and she laughed a bit.

"I won't…. I hope so it sounds so stupid now. I can't believe I even said that. I have to go anyway. I am going shopping for a new outfit." She said before clicking the phone's end button ending the phone call.

"Boss, what did you do now?" All of the sudden an alarm sounded. Brie, who was sitting next to me started to worry for Ava for was in the pool.

"Ava get out now." I screamed. It was too late she was carried in the giant wave along with Chiya who just popped out of the water. My cousin was in it too but who the fuck cares?

"Yuri what are we going to do?" Brie starting to panic.

"Relax this Ava we are talking about. Plus she has Chiya if there are any animals or machines or anything Chiya has it. No need to worry about them. They are going to be fine. Just you wait and see." I tried calming Brie who was panicking. It completely failed because she was still panicking and she was freaking out now. Great I'm stuck with scared Brie that last anyone wants. She is going to be spaz the whole time.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Honey-senpai got caught in the current. Where are they going, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked Kyoya. They were more worried about _him_ and not two defenseless girls.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Mitsukuni can take of himself. Ava and Chiya are out there and you are more worried about him. You sure have your priorities straight." I snapped.

"What is your problem? Your cousin is out there and you don't care. You are more worried about your friends than your family." Hikaru crossed a line no one should ever cross.

"You don't know what it like is to be hated. He said himself they never cared about me. He doesn't need to tell you that they lied. He has never liked me or neither have you, Takashi. You know it's true. You don't know how much I wished I didn't have to go home or be somebody else every fucking single day. All my life I have never been loved my own family. I faked everything just so no one suddenly starts to pretend to care or use it against me. I finally find people that don't hate me and let me do what I want without hating me and it's now wrong to worry about them more that that piece of shit has the title to be my cousin. You have no idea how much I didn't want to come back here. No offense actually be offend I don't care. I will never like any of you. I won't like you. I can't like you. I might not hate you as much but I will hate all of you with such passion. I can't stand to be near any of you. All of you disgust me for thinking that my cousins are actually nice. I had to always be hated or had people look at with envy just wishing me for to disappear. I am so FUCKING sorry that I can't be the person all of you want me to be. I JUST CAN'T. I have tried so hard to be the perfect person that everyone wants but all that did is make me feel like shit. Now that I am who I want to be it is so funny but I feel like I just have to try and be that person I used to be. The person I hated. I use to hate myself so much because I couldn't make anyone be proud or like me. Everyone always hated me so much. I hated myself even more every day. All the comments I heard all the shit people say behind my fucking back all because you two started it. You know what I have enough all of this shit. Now I know why you guys hated Kyou so much because I wasn't the perfect girl around him. He accepted the way I was even when I changed to who I was now. He didn't care who I was as long as I was myself. You couldn't stand that happy girl who would do anything for your approval on something. You couldn't stand someone not being effected on the outside with your comments while she cried herself to sleep every night just hoping one day you would be happy for her instead. You couldn't look at her as a person and not an object. I was a toy to you two. I was never happy home when you two or my dad. My mom was the only one who 'understood'. I soon learned my emotion were useless to show any of you. I hid everything. I would smile and pretend it was fine. You crushed every dream I had ever had besides this one. I couldn't have the one thing I could count on be taken away. I seriously done with all of you. I am done trying to get wish for one day that I'm not reminded by how much you two have always hated me. How can't ever be accepted in my 'family'. It's okay now though because I have other people that have already replace my so called family. Whatever just tell them I left." I admitted the some of the pain I had suffered through that caused me to do unthinkable things. I literally walked away after I said that.

"Wait for me." Brie screamed running after me. I didn't care about a thing at the moment. I won't stop for anyone. I walked out realized I was in a swimsuit. I still had that stupid cover up and I had put it on and walked out. I walked faster and faster. My feelings and all things I buried deep down in myself and letting anyone know finally were catching up with me. I kept walking faster trying to run for my feelings. I couldn't let the things I held back and let them get to me. I just couldn't let them. I wouldn't cry over something that would make me seem weaker. I was stronger than this. I am NOT a crybaby. Stop it, Yuri. Stop crying, you baby. You are stronger than this. You have cried about this then so why now.

"Yuri, stop walking faster." I heard Brie's voice but I knew if I stopped moving I would break down. Instead, I started running to a place. I had to find a place to hide from everyone. I didn't want to see their faces that would be full of pity. I didn't need anyone else sympathy. I haven't ever got it before so why start now.

"Yuri." I heard faintly. I can't stop. I just have to find a place to hide; to get away from the world. To it just be me.

"Where the hell is Yuri and Brie?" Ava cussed. She was drenched and had all types of plants in her hair.

"Yeah where the fuck are they?" Chiya agreed. The host club went quiet beside Mitsukuni who didn't know what happened earlier.

"Yuri left and Brie followed her." Tamaki confessed solemnly. Ava and Chiya refused to believe that. Yuri wouldn't do that to them.

"No she didn't. Yuri wouldn't leave us without knowing if we were dead or not. She isn't that heartless. Yuri would have been totally relaxed but worried at the same time for Brie who would be spazing out. Yuri wouldn't do that to us." Ava glared. Chiya was still processing how or why would Yuri would leave them.

"Yeah Yuri wouldn't do that unless something happened. Yuri trust us that we wouldn't die on her but she would have yelled at us when we got back for being stupid. Yuri wouldn't do something like that. Brie wouldn't have followed her. Brie would be here is Yuri _left_ like you said. Yuri cares too much about us to do that. Yuri would leave us. She wouldn't leave me. she wouldn't Yuri may not show but she cares for A LOT for us not like you guys who probably cared for that idiot cake eater." Chiya snapped glaring at the club. She knew something was up.

"Wait, Chiya you're right what the hell did you idiots do to make Yuri that upset. You should leave her alone she doesn't like any of you. She hates you so much because you are all self-centered egoistic assholes. We only talk to you because Yuri hasn't said anything yet. She doesn't forgive she just hates. She already hates you all. WHY THE FUCK DO SOMETHING STUPID AND SAY SOMETHING TO MAKE HER MAD. Why can't you guys just leave her alone like she is doing? Why do you have to bother her? I don't want her to do _that_ again?" Ava shook from anger. She was angry why they had to keep making Yuri take a step backwards in finally getting over the things in her past. Ava knew how much it hurts Yuri to be even think about it. Chiya knew it as well. Chiya was very close to Yuri and she was the reason all of them became friends because Chiya didn't want her to be left alone. She wanted her to her friend. She knew she had to that. While the rest of them gave up Chiya never did give on Yuri.

"We didn't do anything." They were lying and everyone knew that.

"Stop lying and just tell us." Chiya screamed at them.

"I told why she was more worried about you guys than Honey-senpai." Hikaru admitted. Ava and Chiya stayed completely still for a moment shocked. Then there faces turned into angry and worry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? She may never come back. She already fucking hates all of you. What do you do? Make her hate more. She doesn't even care what happens to them. She has said this before. Why should she care about them? They don't try to even to change. Why the fuck should you even poking around in her fucking business? Yuri doesn't trust people. You think she just trusted us from the beginning. She didn't. She wanted nothing to do with us. If it was for Chiya we would have never been her friend because only Chiya really knew that she couldn't do that to her. You guys never have or will mean a thing to Yuri. You just are the fucking reason she is forgetting her past and instead constantly reminded of it. You are really just horrible people. I don't care if you guys are her cousins or friends with them you DON'T FUCKING know Yuri. She is the same person and probably never will be. You all just can't accept Yuri for who she is. Why can't any of you just do that? I accept and love Yuri for who she is. All of us do. We may want her to stop being so hateful but we still accepted her as an individual person who was just scared to trust and has been a great friend to us. I seriously just want to punch you all right now." Ava huffed. Everyone stared at the cute bubbly girl scream out all her anger out.

"Ava is right. Yuri has only ever wanted to be accepted by her own family but know of you understand that. I do though. My family hated that I was different from them. I hated acting and drawing. I loved music. I was always looked down and taught myself to just smile and pretend to not care. Then I meet Yuri that day and I saw her smile that smile I taught myself. She was like me. I couldn't stand it that someone else was hurting like me but refused to let the world in. She separated the world from her. She wouldn't let the barrier she built go down instead she made it stronger and harder to rid of. It so long but not once would let myself give because it was saying I would ignore the side of me that was like that. When she finally had the wall she built fall she started to trust us. I didn't care that she loved music that she went against her family for someone she loved. I admired her for being strong enough to do it instead. You are all just fucking assholes. Whatever let's go Ava." Chiya and Ava walking through the jungle getting out of it and putting on their clothes and they left in huff of angry. Leaving the stunned host club there not caring one bit about them. They just went home and stayed there and huffed getting their homework and others things done while Brie was still looking for Yuri.

"Yuri come one where are you?" Brie screamed. She thought of a brilliant idea and called her.

"_Hello?"_ Yuri answered.

"_Where are you?"_ Brie asked and Yuri sighed.

"_Home. How about you?"_ Brie was mad. How could she leave her out here?

"_When? I have been looking for you for like two hours. How can you have left?"_ Brie growls.

"_I got hungry and went to eat at home. You could go home now."_ Yuri suggests and before Brie answers the line goes dead.

My phone rang again but this time it wasn't Brie. It was Kyou.

"_Hello?"_ I answered.

"_You finally answered. I have been calling you for a while now. Where were you? I was so worried about you."_ Kyou said very worried.

"_Sorry I was kidnapped by my cousin to go to this resort. I would have called but I sort of got really mad and left. I didn't really notice some was calling me until Brie called."_ I apologized. I really need to pay attention more to my phone sometimes

"_It's fine as long as you are okay."_ He is so sweet. He is such a gentleman. I am so lucky to have fine as my boyfriend.

"_Thanks, so why did you call?"_ I got down to the deep down reason why he called.

"_We have done anything together in a while. Frankly, I really miss you. So how about this Saturday we go out?"_ YES! YES! YES! YES, we can! Oh my god he is the sweetest thing ever. I love him so much.

"_Yeah sure."_ I acted calmly when I was so nervous. I was super excited. It was really hard to act calm but I somehow managed.

"_So I'll see you at nine tomorrow I guess."_ He said before hung up. I almost squealed but I stayed completely calm.

"Did you do it?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I did. I still don't get why you are sucking me in your plans. Can't you just say sorry and not have me be in this mess?" Kyou sighed.

"No because she won't talk to her own cousins do you think she'll talk to us?" The voice replied hastily. Kyou sighed in response.

"If anything happens don't blame me and it will be all of your fault." Kyou warned. The voice shudder scared.

"Yeah, I know. It will go perfect." The voice said.

"Why do I feel it won't?" Kyou thought out loud. The voice was offend and hung up on him. Kyou could just hope that tomorrow would be okay and not the mess he had imagined.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N So who is that voice?... Find out in the next chapter…. Please review it makes me feel better and boost my writing powers. (I'm serious so please review and anyone who does will get a shout out so if you have suggestion I will tell you what I think of that idea. If you also have a OC you want in the story review what he/she is like and link if you have a picture of her.)**


End file.
